Jordan
by Barnbandit
Summary: You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours. What at first is a purely beneficial agreement get's a little... complicated as everyone's favorite CEO bumps boots with the new grounds keeper. Rated M for language, drug use, and delightful lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know it's been a hot minute. I don't have a reason other then the urge to write comes and goes with my bouts of depression, lots been happening in my life (all good) so I've been very happy. Unfortunately it makes my muses hide. That's okay. I found this story, I finished it and cleaned it up so it's ready for your enjoyment! The ending was edited almost a year after it was written, but I've read it over and I feel like it will serve. Let me know what you think! I love feedback. You guys are the best! - B.B**

 **BIG FAT DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yugioh or any song lyrics found in the following chapters.**

 **YGO**

 **Pairing SK/OC (Not your game, no biggie, there's the door)**

 **Warnings: You only get them once, pay attention**

 **Drugs (Like, so many)**

 **Lemon/Limes in later chapters**

 **So much awful language.**

 **Badly translated spanish using google translate**

 **I have no shame.**

 **P.S- I used too many songs in this story to keep track of them all, but if you know them, you are awesome and deserve a crisp high-five.**

I heard rumor, that the job I was after was actually well sought out. An owner of a local company, a very _large_ company, owned a very _large_ estate. A well dressed man named Roland was the one doing the interviews. I was essentially a grounds keeper. I would assign gardeners should the hedges need fixed, an electrician should wiring go bad, or a mechanic, should something in the carpool break down. What had me standing out from what I'm sure was hundreds of others, was my degrees in handy work. I was qualified to do lighting, plumbing, and any other kind of construction that might be needed. The pay was outstanding, and as if that wasn't enough, the estate offered a small bungalow for me to stay in rent free. It wasn't much, there was a small bedroom, bathroom, a living room big enough for a couch and a tv, which led into the kitchenette. It wasn't the ritz, but rent free was rent free. I was to have _no_ interaction with the masters of the house, I had no reason too. If I had comments or questions I was to ask Roland. Every week I was given an assignment list, and as long as the list was finished by week end, I heard no complaints. I had to say though, the mansion was vast and filled with anything anyone could ever want. These people wanted for nothing. I made friends quickly with the house's staff, and the head house keeper June. She was an older woman, very traditional, at first she wasn't sure how she felt about a female grounds keeper, but through bad jokes and my willingness to help out she warmed up quick. It didn't take me long to learn my roll around the house. For the most part I stuck to my assigned chores, but it wasn't unusual for me to get swept up by the needs of the house. A maid would complain of a broken door handle, or busted washing machine. Chores often made my day quicker, so I usually filled these requests. In the rare event I was without anything to do, I would wander the estate, looking for out bulbs or peeling paint. Clad in heavy boots and a set of thick black work coveralls, a t-shirt tucked into them, curly black hair pulled up into either a clip or bun. Despite probably being against policy, I usually had either a headphone in, or my phone playing music in the background, and would whistle while I worked, or for the times while I was alone (or at least felt like it) I would sing along, more often then not throwing in a dance to go with it, much to the amusement of the maids.

I was about three months into my stay when I _would_ meet the master of the house. It was around noon when I'd get a call over the phone attached to my hip, a flickering light in room 2A. Letters with room numbers meant it belonged to someone. A was the head of house, B was his brother, C was public rooms like bathrooms and the kitchen, and so on. So when I walked in without so much as a knock, I found myself pausing at the sight of a blue eyed man behind the desk. He looked up and gave me a dark glare, but I just pointed to the elaborate light attached to the ceiling that was very obviously flickering. "I'm here for the light?" The look lightened and he nodded, returning his attention to the computer before him. Dragging in a 5' folding ladder, I popped it out and climbed up to have a better look. I played with the bulb, even pulling one from the slot next to it to see if it was a short or just a bad bulb. It had to be a short, there wasn't anything wrong with the bulb. Sitting atop the ladder, I stretched up to start work on pulling down the light fixture, if only just enough to see if it was just a lost wire. As my brain's cogs worked, a familiar beat came through my headphone. _"Coming out of my cage, And I've been doing just fine! Gotta- gotta be down, Because I want it all! It started out with a kiss- How did it end up like this? It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss!"_ My screwdriver twirling in my hand, I bobbed my head a bit to the beat. I heard the man behind the desk speak and looked down to see him looking at me once more, those sharp blue eyes sending a chill up my spine. "I'm sorry?" I asked, pulling the headphone out. " _Stop_." He glared down at my feet and I realized while I was working my heavy boot had been tapping on the ladder's rung. "Sorry..." His eyes narrowed and I looked back to the fixture, a nervousness in my stomach. Whoops. "What are you even listening too?" "It's Mr. Brightside." I said, a tiny smile curling my lips. "Never heard of it." "Doesn't surprise me, it's American and most of our music's trash." I said with a snort as I reached into a pocket on my overalls and pulled out a small hand light. "Our." His brows pinned as he leaned back in his chair, giving a hard stare. "Where's Tin? The grounds keeper?" "I'm the grounds keeper, Tin retired." "I didn't hire you." "Roland hired me." I clarified, identifying the wire I needed. It had gotten pinched under the fixture itself, and the plastic coating had worn. "And he hired a woman." "An _American_ woman." I said as I reached into my pocket once more and found a wire cap. Stripping the wire and placing the cap over the wire, I grinned. "We spend so much time screwing stuff up, we might as well learn to fix it." I lifted the light back into place. "Really hearing that US pride..." He commented dryly. "Did you _see_ who just got elected into office? Yea you wouldn't either." I grunted, moving down the ladder once more. "Light's fixed. Let me know if you need anything else." That wasn't that bad. From everything I've heard about the Master, he could be a tyrant. At the same time though I'd heard he could be incredibly generous, especially when it came to the younger brother. I couldn't give an opinion really. He wasn't rude, but damn some of those looks could freeze embers. He was cute though. Really cute. I whistled a bit as I went on to the next assignment, ready for the excitement to be over for the day.

The nice thing about such a large building is there was _always_ something to do. Especially since I got the feeling the previous grounds keeper might have put off more then a few things either due to his age or lack of desire. Every week, if I finished Roland's requests, I would find myself a few chores to spread out over the week to keep me busy. This weeks list would be: Mop all the floors, clean the guttering, fix the camera by the front gate, and at some point I had to check on a car in the pool that "needed an oil change". "I can't fix it Roland, I told you I wasn't a mechanic." I said with a dirty look towards the suited man. "You said some car repair." "Yea, if you brought me the car when it first needed a change, I could help you, but I just don't know enough about it." I said, wiping the grease on my pants. "Besides, if it dies in gear, the engine might be seized up. You're better off getting another." The man sighed. The sound of another's approach had me looking over to see the blue eyed man from the week prior. "What's the problem?" He asked Roland. "Well, the thing is- Sir, the..." I felt my lip curl at the sputtering man. What's wrong with you? "Your car died..." I said, shaking my head and turning to gather a few scattered tools from beside the front tire. "Then get another..." Said the executive slowly as though talking to a simpleton. "Yes sir, right." I watched the man bow and scurry to grab another set of keys. As I stood, a small flashlight dropped out of my pocket and rolled down the concrete slope. "Oops." I snatched for it, but missed, leaving it to meet the brunet, who's boot popped up to stop it. In the daylight, I couldn't help but take him in. Dressed in a white suit with a blue button up and tie, he looked good. And he knew it. Grabbing the handles to my bag, I stepped over as he bent to pick it up. "Thanks." I said, offering a smile. Sharp eyes studied my face as he pressed the tool into my palm. "What's your name?" "Jordan Crandle." I offered. "Kaiba Seto." "Pleasure." I replied, feeling a stone grow in my stomach the longer I stood there. "I better go... It's nice meetin' you." I muttered, ducking my stare and turning away a slight chill up my spine, almost feeling the dark blue eyes that ran up my form as I left. Great. Everyone knows the minute the boss learns your name is the minute they take notice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! I'll be uploading several, if not all of these tonight or tomorrow. Given this is a finished story. However! Please leave me reviews, and don't forget to sub/save so you can find this story again. Thanks! Love you guys. - B.B**

"You see me Tito?" I asked, butt planted firmly on the stone wall that flanked the gate. _"Yea, crystal clear. Thanks Jordan."_ Said the head of security from the other end of the line. "Good deal. Keep an eye on it, make sure that mount stays put." I said into the microphone attached to my head piece. _"I'll do that. Hey, did you see that new maid?"_ "What new maid?" I asked, hanging my legs over the tall platform and reaching into my coveralls to pull out a pack of cigarettes. _"She's pregnant. You wouldn't miss her."_ "Really? No, I haven't seen her." I commented, flicking one of the sticks out and bringing it to my lips. _"She's cute. Wonder if she's single."_ "She's pregnant Tito." I said with a snicker as I lit the end of the tobacco. Tito was a Hispanic American from Chicago, having moved here on a whim for his love for anime, he stayed once he found Domino. _"You know that doesn't mean anything anymore."_ I chuckled and looked over as I heard a the gate swing open. Down below was a long limo, and I had to shake my head a bit. Out of all the cars in the pool this morning, Roland came back with that. _"Looks like boss-man is back."_ "What do you think of big hoss?" I asked, trying to ignore the worry of the CEO catching sight of me perched on the ledge. _"Don't know. Only seen him a few times and I didn't even talk to him."_ "Mr. Personality, let me tell yea." _"Yea?"_ Asked the man on the other end of the line, laughter in his voice. "Just can't read him... he's polite I guess. He's got Roland wrapped around him though, good lord." A barking laugh came through the line. _"Roland's always that way. Pretty good guy though."_ I watched the limo pull away and took another hit of my cigarette.

I wouldn't meet the younger brother for another few weeks. I was mopping the floor in the kitchen just after 10pm, a whistle on my lips as I swung the mop back and forth. I had an electric push mop for the halls, but didn't mind doing the kitchen the old fashioned way, I kind of found the chore relaxing. The sound of the front door would have my head up though. A lanky, black haired boy came into the kitchen, his motions stiff, and sluggish. My brows pinned as I spotted a slowly darkening black eye. "Hey." "Hey." We kind of stared at each other for a minute before he spoke up. "Who are you?" "Jordan... grounds keeper." My brow lifted. "And you?" "I'm Mokuba." "Nice to meet you." We were silent another long minute before I nodded towards his injury. "You want somethin' for that?" He brushed some of the thick locks off his face and winced. "You know what? Yea." I smirked and stepped over, pulling down a barstool from it's overturned spot on the breakfast bar. Making a cool compress and putting a kettle on to boil, I pulled another stool down. "Put that on your face." I said, passing over the cloth. A sigh escaped him as he set it over his swelling cheek. "When did you get hired? I've never seen you before..." He spoke quietly. "Roland hired me a few months ago... Tin retired." "Oh..." I looked back to my mop and finished the last little part of the kitchen I had remaining. Pouring a bit of tea, I set a cup before him. "So, humor me, but where did that nice shiner come from?" He looked over, and didn't seem inclined to answer. "You get in a fight?" That had a clear look of guilt on his face. "You okay?" He sighed and nodded, taking a sip from the mug before him. "Well that's all that matters then. So long as you're okay." The sound of the door slamming had both of our heads turned. "But unless you want your brother to find out about it _tonight_ , I suggest you book it." The black haired teen ducked out the side entrance to the kitchen as I heard the sharp 'click' of the executive's heels as he passed the kitchen and headed for the stairs. So that was the younger brother. Interesting.

The next week, June asked me personally to take care of repairing a sink in the kitchen. A set of textured gloves covered my hands, clipped on the fingertips, the palm a thick rubber. My phone was crammed in my pocket, my headphones in while I tightened the last of the water lines. At least I hoped. I had the valve shut off at the moment. I mumbled along to the chorus. "Mr Jones and me! Tell each other fairy tales- And we stare at the beautiful women. She's looking at you- Ah, no, no, she's looking at me." I felt a tap on my leg and bent my head to look down and see one of the maids cleaning the kitchen with me. Popping out one of the ear pieces I heard her speak. "Kaiba-sama would like to know if the sink is working." "Hopefully." I said with a snort, bending to turn on the water. "Go ahead and try it." I called up, wince on my face as I waited for a spray. A deep sigh of relief coming from my lips as I heard the water drain where it should. "Sweet! That went _way_ better then I was expecting." I inched my way out of the cabinet and as I pulled free I noticed something instantly. The maid was pregnant. 'That must be the girl Tito told me about.' I felt a bit of sympathy for her. She _had_ to be at least 7 months. Very quickly though, I saw we weren't alone. Long legs led up to bright blue eyes, a smirk curling the man's lips. "And what, pray tell, had you so worried?" I tried for a grin as I moved to stand. "Plumbing's a lot like bomb making. You don't get it just right, it has a tendency to blow up in your face." I spotted the maid pulling on the liner to the trash can. "Wait! No no no, let me get that." I scrambled over. "That's got all the stuff from the sink in it, you don't need to be lifting that... I'll get it." "Are you sure?" I nodded and finished pulling it out with a hard lift. "The sink's good, I'll be back for that stuff." I said to the man as I headed for the door.

I sighed as I dropped off the trash. That's been several times over the last few weeks I'd interacted with the blue eyed man. Where had he been when I first started? As I headed back towards the kitchen, I realized it wasn't where he'd been, but where _I_ had been. My first few weeks was spent mostly outside, or in unused parts of the house. For the most part it had been basic upkeep, repainting, new carpet in a few rooms. It hadn't been until recently had I been assigned things that would bring me into the common rooms of use. When I returned, the blue eyed man was gone, but I found my tools placed back into my bag. Looking for the maid, I found she was gone too. "Well thanks." I murmured, getting my phone out to check the chore off my list.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry the lengths are a bit inconsistent. I'm going for breaks in the story as opposed to length. Thanks for reading! We'll see you in the next chapter :) - B.B.**

 **Chapter 3**

 _"_ _Jordan, the master needs you in 2A."_ "For what?" _"Not sure. You best make your way over there."_ Replied Roland. "Alright, I'm on my way." So far today all I had really done was fix a closet door in a guest room, so the thought of doing something productive had me hopeful. This time I knocked before I entered, taking a step in as a simple 'Enter' came through. "Roland said you needed me?" The CEO didn't look up from his computer, but a long finger flicked out to point at the ceiling. A light was flickering. The _same_ light. "Dang it." I grunted, setting my bag down and shooting a dirty look to the flickering bulb. "I'll be back, getting my ladder." I muttered. When I returned, I had already gone over a few things that could be the cause. Propping the ladder up, I hummed a few lines to the song in my ear. _"There ain't no man that can save me! There ain't no man that can enslave me! Ain't no man or men that can change the shape my soul is in! There ain't nobody here- Who can cause me pain or raise my fear 'cause I got only love to share. If you're looking for truth I'm proof you'll find it there "_ Popping loose the fixture, I pulled it down, pulling a hook from my belt and looping around the stem and hooking it to my ladder so the weight wasn't on the cord. I mumbled with the chorus and pulled out my light from my front pocket. I heard the man below speak up and looked down. "Sorry?" "Again, with those headphones." He grunted, giving me an irritated look. "Sorry... It's my favorite song right now." I replied, flashing a small smile, focus turned to the wires. Making a point not to stare. Today he wore a black dress shirt, his tie gone to show just a hint of collar bone. Dammmmnnn. "I can take them out if it bothers you." "I would prefer you either unplugged them or shut it off. The sound from the one around your neck is annoying." I looked down to see the one dangling. Ears like wolf apparently. "If I unplug them you'll have to hear it." "I would rather do that then listen to your attempts at singing." "Ouch." I muttered, pulling the plug from the phone head. "Straight to the heart." "You put it out there." I had to chuckle a bit. "Fair enough. So what, just not a music lover?" " _Good_ music." "Well that's just a matter of perspective. I think a lot of it depends on what you're raised on." I reached up into the hole in the ceiling and felt around for the wire I'd crimped last time. "That and obviously, cultural differences here." I found the wire I was after and pulled it to get a better look. "Where are you from?" His tone was oddly curious. "I'm from California." I said as I checked my crimp. "And you left Hollywood for here." "Hollywood isn't that great. Just a bunch of big-shot houses. I'm from northern Cali though, not nearly so exciting." I ran my hand up the wire to see if I could find another bend in it. "Lot of trees, lot of rain, not a whole lot anything else. Went to school in Sacramento." I popped the flashlight in my mouth and pointed it to the gap, trying to find a break. "So why leave?" I shrugged, a sound of victory coming from my lips as I found what I was after. Another wire had split, and I dug in my pocket for some clippers and tape, dropping the flashlight to the tray attached to my ladder, my voice whimsical as I answered. "I was young and in _love._ " I heard his snort and I had to chuckle a bit. "He was transferring to Hong Kong for work and I thought, oh yea, that sounds fun. So I went."

I threw the clippers into the tray. "Lot of people there." He replied. "No joke. And the smog was awful. I don't know how they manage." It was odd, having a seemingly normal conversation with a man that could knock me out of house and home within seconds. I think he was curious, more then anything. "Anyway, when I got pregnant we transferred here, I was worried about the baby." I felt a zap and let out a grunt, bringing my hand down to look. Ouch. "You're married then." "No." His brow rose and I was about to respond when my phone rang from it's spot among my tools. Without my headset I had to lean down and answer. "This is Jordan." _"Hey."_ "Randy, to what do I owe the pleasure." I asked, tucking the phone in my shoulder. _"Listen about this week's visit..."_ "What about it." _"Well you see there's this trip-"_ "Get to the point, I'm-" A hard snap had me frowning and yanking my hand back. "Get to the point, I'm in the middle of something." _"I was wondering if we could swap your night this weekend for one during the week."_ "I get weekends off Randy, that's why I can't take him during the week." _"That's what I'm offering Jordan, we're going out of town."_ Another zap would have a small cry from my lips. That one _hurt_. "Really not a good time Randy." _"What are you even messing with?"_ "Does it matter?" I brought my hand down so I could see. A burn was starting to bubble on my fingers, a small black patch over the end where I'd grabbed it. "I can't deal with you right now Randy." I muttered. _"You working wires again?"_ "Yea. You're very distracting. I gotta go." _"Don't bother coming by this weekend Jordan."_ "Fine. Take my visitation, not like you didn't take everything else." I muttered, dropping the phone into my hand and ending the call. Dropping it to the tray, I winced and watched it bounce off and take my pliers with it. "No..." I whimpered, knowing a fatal fall when I saw one. A sick crunch would bring a sigh from me as I looked back to the wires. I heard the man stand and move around the desk to come pick up the electronic. "How bad is it?" I asked as I twisted the wire back together. "I don't know..." He flicked on the backlight and I heard a rumble escape him. Looking down, he turned the screen to face me. I winced as I saw the shatter stretch from the top corner. "Wonder if it works." I muttered, taking it and tapping the screen. When I didn't get any response, I sighed. "Six months. I was doing so good." "You would think with a job like this you'd be inclined to get a case." Said the man, bending to pick up the pliers that had gone with the phone. "I did. For _this_ one." I grunted, pulling another phone from it's holster on my belt. It had an otterbox on the outside, with a thick glaze over the screen. " _This_ is the one Roland gave me for work calls. I never use this one." He held a hand out for it and I passed it over. "What's wrong with it?" "I _may_ not always hear it." He snorted, and I saw a smirk curl his lips. "Might give it a try." "It's a dummy phone, you can't even open the browser. It's a brick with a touch screen." I said, pulling tape once more to wrap the wayward wire. His thumbs moved over the screen and I found myself curious as to what he was doing. A flash of code came over the phone before he typed something in at the bottom. The phone shut off before the reboot screen came on. "There." He passed it back and I looked at it. "What did you do?" I asked, brows pinned as the home screen loaded. "Rooted it. It should be unlocked now. Use it until you get another phone." "You can do that? Neat." I muttered, fiddling with it a minute before pressing it back into the holster. "You can replace a sink, but you can't unlock a phone." Said the man, drawing a laugh from me as I hefted the light fixture off my ladder. "Hey, ask me to take it apart and put it back together, I'm all over it, but software just gives me a headache." I screwed the light back into place, giving a victorious smile as I saw the solid beam from the once flickering light.


	4. Chapter 4

**Still going! Hope you guys are enjoying the story! If you find any errors or formatting problems, please let me know. I try to catch them, but I copy and paste when I upload, so sometimes spacing and paragraph gaps get lost. Thanks for reading! We'll see you next chapter!**

 **Chapter 4**

I sighed as I propped my feet up on my coffee table, my body sore. Normally, I would get my son on the weekends, but Randy had been very firm about leaving with my son for the weekend. In place of entertaining the young boy, I decided to slug. I hadn't been slouched more then an hour when I got a call from Tito. Someone was at the gate asking for me. With a heavy sigh, I lifted myself and started the long hike to the gates. A blond man was leaning on a pillar waiting patiently. "Hey Joey, good to see you." I said with a smile, hand out. "You too." Said the blond with a grin, slapping my hand to his. "When you said you lived up town, I didn't think you meant this place." He commented, looking to the vast mansion behind the gate. "Yea, I live on site." "What? You work for moneybags?" My brow lifted. "You know Kaiba?" He shrugged. "I went to highschool with him. He was a dick then, I can only imagine how bad he is now." I snorted. "He's not that bad. Treats me okay anyway." I looked to the camera and pointed to the gate to signal to Tito to let me back in. "You got anywhere to be?" Joey shook his head and followed me around the side of the large building to where my small home sat in the back.

"Wait, so you all played this card game." "Yea, we were pretty good too. Yugi and Kaiba were always at each other." I took another hit off the rolled cigarette before passing it back. "You know I keep hearing boss man's known for being an ass, but honestly, I haven't seen it." The blond gave a surprised look before taking a hit of his own. "Really?" "Honest. He's been nothing but nice to me. It's kind of weird." "Consider yourself lucky then. He liked to call me a dog. For _years_." He mumbled, giving a clear look of displeasure. I had to laugh, taking the joint and bringing it to my lips. A sharp knock would cause a spike of fear to run down my spine. "Who the fuck." I whispered, putting out the cigarette. "What? What's wrong?" Asked Joey. " _Nobody_ visits me." I grunted, going to the door and pulling it open to peek through. The black haired teen stood on my porch, and I felt my brows pin. "Mokuba?" Swinging the door open, he looked up. "Hey. Jordan right?" "Yea." "Tito told me you brought someone on the property." I swallowed my nervousness. "Yea." "Blond? Bad accent?" "Hey." Called the blond from my couch. "Joey?" I swung the door open and the black haired teen gave a wide smile. "Mokuba! Hey bud! How you been?" Joey stood and came over to where we stood at the door. "Look at that hair!" I was surprised to see the two exchange a warm embrace. "I miss you guys." Said the teen. "We haven't gone anywhere y'know." "Yea... but Seto's been teaching me the ropes with Kaiba Corp... Don't have time for a whole lot." He paused, and took a sniff before looking at us, a familiar smirk curling his lips. "It reeks in here." I snorted and covered my mouth to stifle my laughter. "Busted." Muttered Joey, a grin on his face. "You know Seto would have a cow if he knew what you were doing in here... let alone who with." Said the young billionaire, arms crossed. "Oh shit..." I looked to the boy. "Don't tell him, please." "Yea Mokuba, we weren't hurtin' anyone." Said Joey. "I'll stay quiet... If you share." "Fuck." I looked to Joey. "I can't get my boss's brother high." "Sure you can. Come on kid." The blond wrapped an arm around the teen and led him inside.

"Wait, so there's a Millennium _Rod_?" I asked, a grin on my lips. "Seto has it in his office, he hasn't touched it since Yugi asked him to keep it." Said Mokuba. "Yugi was a Pharaoh." Filled in the blond. "Wait...what?" We laughed and I passed the cigarette to Mokuba. "I'm good, I still have to go talk to Seto." My brows flew up and I looked to the blond to see him just as shocked. "Wait, so you're going to face your brother, high." Asked Joey, grin growing. "Wouldn't be the first time." I barked out in laughter. "Yea, big cup of 'No, thank you.' On that one." "No kiddin'. Careful kid." "I'll be alright. You guys have a good night." "See ya kid." Said Joey as the teen let himself out. "Hope he sprays himself down with somethin', this shit stinks." I muttered, taking my own hit. "He's a smart kid." "He's cool, I hadn't really met him. He showed up one night while I was cleaning with a big ol' shiner though." "Really?" I nodded and the blond frowned. "It's not like Mokuba to fight." "He didn't strike me as the type, but who knows." "If they brought up his brother, I _promise_ you that kid came out swingin'." My brows lifted for the blond to elaborate. "Those two are close, always have been. From what I remember they were adopted by Gozoboro Kaiba, original owner of Kaiba Corp. They made guns and tanks and stuff." "Don't they make games now?" "Now that Kaiba runs it, yea. Back then though it wasn't so nice... guy was a real dick to my understanding." "Wow. That sucks." I said, feeling sympathy for the pair. "To be honest, I think Kaiba took the brunt of a lot of it. I _want_ to say that's why he's such an ass, but... he could just be an ass." I snorted and gave a smirk as I took the cigarette back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my lovelies! Good to see you again! Thank you for staying with me. Here's another chapter for your eager eyes. Appreciate you! - B.B.**

 **Chapter 5**

"Momma, are you done yet?" Said a boy, looking to be about 6, leaning his head on his hand as he watched me mend a slanted cabinet. His eyes were a dark brown, matching his father, but his hair was pitch black, just like mine. His skin was a bit darker too, favoring me over his sire. He had long fingers like me too, I teased him about learning piano, but he didn't seem inclined. "I'll be done just a minute honey. I know this isn't fun for you." My phone played music from it's spot in my holster, which, unfortunately, was pretty much his only source of entertainment. "I'm bored." "I _know_." My drill hummed as I screwed in another brace for the heavy cabinet. A familiar tune coming from the electronic as I swept out the dust to the floor. Singing along, I saw a tiny smile start to curl the boy's face. "Can't you see that it's just rainin'? Ain't no need to go outside." I grabbed the broom and pulled the dust from under the cabinet to a pile. "But _baby_! You hardly even notice, When I try to show ya, Song is meant to keep you Doin' what you're supposed to." I shook my hips and made my way over to the boy, a grin on my face as I saw his blush grow. "Wakin' up too early. Maybe we could sleep in, Make you banana pancakes," I poked his ribs and felt my heart warm at the sound of his giggle. "Pretend like its the weekend now... We could pretend it all the time. Can't you see that it's just rainin'? There ain't no need to go outside..." I swept him up and pressed a loud smooch to his cheek, bringing out that sweet laughter once more. "Momma stop! It's embarrassing!" "Embarrassing? Why? Who's gonna see?" "Them." I looked back to see the Kaiba brothers, a grin on the younger one's face. "Oh, who they gonna tell, huh?" He tucked his face in my neck and I grinned. "When did you get shy? Have mercy. This is Jack, my son." I said with a smile to the pair. "I'm Mokuba." Said the teen, approaching and offering a large hand to the boy. "Go on, don't be rude." I said with a pat to the boy's butt. "Hi..." I felt his hand reach out to meet the teen's and laughed a bit. "Alright, let me clean up, I'll cook some lunch." I said to the boy who didn't inclined to let go of my neck. "Le'go." I grunted, lifting the child, only to feel him cling. "Release me demon!" I called, my calloused hands coming up to attack a hip and separating us as the boy laughed. "Speaking of, have you seen the cook? We were looking for lunch too." Said Mokuba. "I think he called in. At least that's what I heard from one of the maids." I said, setting the boy back on the bar stool. "Really? Man... Guess it's take out Seto." Said the teen to his brother who was leaning against the counter, so far quiet. "If you want I'll make you lunch. I have to feed the creature before returning it." I said with a grin to the child beside me. "We couldn't ask you to do that." Said Mokuba. I shrugged. "It really makes no difference to me. I finished early so I could take him home." I said, rubbing Jack's back. "It's not any trouble?" I shook my head. "What do you think Seto?" The older brother shrugged, indifferent. "Works for me, alright, let me get cleaned up."

I let the top half of my overalls to drop at my waist and pulled up long sleeves to show splatters of color and lines, filling the flesh to my wrist. Washing my hands, I started on a sweet curry and rice. "Momma..." "What's wrong now?" I asked as the boy came to wrap his arms around my hips. "I'm still _bored_." "Oh no!" I whimpered, squeezing his cheeks. "Will you _die_?" "I might." I snorted and smacked the hand reaching for the phone at my belt. "You don't need that." "Dad lets me have his." "Your dad's a loser. So that's not surprising." I reached into my back pocket and pulled out a manual I'd shoved in last week when I'd installed a dim switch in one of the guest rooms. "Here, draw me something amusing." "What is it?" "It's trash, what do you want?" "Your _phone_." I groaned and heard a chuckle from the bar where the brothers were watching, a clear look of amusement on their faces. "You cannot have it. It's mine. And what's mine is _mine_." "You told me I took everything from you when I was born." "Aren't you just adorable." I muttered, leading the boy back to the bar and putting him back on the stool. "Sit. Be patient." "What am I supposed to draw with?" "What's left of my sanity..." I mumbled, digging into my pockets for a pen. "Here." The elder Kaiba reached into his front pocket and offered a click pen. "What do you say?" "Thank you sir." "See, I knew you had manners in there." I muttered as I stepped back to the stove.

"Eat it." I pressed to the boy. "What is it." "It's food, just eat it." "I don't like it." "You haven't tried it." I replied, taking a bite from my own bowl. "What is it?" I felt a whimper leave my lips as I rocked my head back in exasperation. "Jackson Everett... light of my life... _bane_ of my existence, eat your food." I begged the boy. "It's rice. Just try it." Said Mokuba. "What if I don't like it?" "You won't know until you try it. Just one bite. If you don't like it you don't have to eat it." Spoke the blue eyed man, tone almost gentle to the boy by my side. Reluctantly, the boy scooped a spoonful and brought it to his mouth. When he took another I let out a sigh of relief. "Score. How'd you do that?" I asked Kaiba, who smirked and pointed a finger at the teen on my other side. "I used to do that too." Said Mokuba with a grin. "Crisis averted, for now." I muttered, stirring my bowl a bit, watching the boy eat. "What's he doing here? Doesn't he have school?" Asked Mokuba. "It was an in-service. He usually comes on the weekends." "Is that why you don't work?" Asked the elder Kaiba, and I nodded, trying to avoid his stare. That had been a big hiccup with my hire. Weekends were usually when many things were supposed to be taken care of. Lawncare and the like. "I'm on call though, so if something happens all you have to do is call me, I'll come in. That's the deal I made with Roland anyway." I lifted my loose sleeve as it got in my way eating. Hours in the chair had made the artwork immaculate. Fish sat on one side while something that looked like the bottom half of a dragon sat on the other. Bright blue eyes locked on and I paused. Had he not seen them before? Uh oh. I hadn't exactly told Roland about them. Pushing on the sleeve, I went to lower it once more but Mokuba caught it. "What is that?" "Koi fish. This one's a luck dragon." I lifted the sleeve so he could see the head wrapped around my upper arm. "That's _so cool_." I lifted my brows. My understanding was that Japanese culture was fairly formal, then again, he was a teenager. "Seto, why can't I get one?" The blue eyed man frowned and I shook my head. "Don't do it." "Why?" Asked the black haired teen. "It's money _sucker_. I spent so much on ink it's kind of embarrassing... Hindsight has me wishing I just stopped up here." I said, indicating my elbow. "Why?" He asked again. "It's _not_ professional. It's cool, and I love my ink, but if I want an actual job, I have to keep them covered." Mokuba's brows pinned. "Is that why you always have sleeves?" I shrugged. "The culture here is a bit different. I didn't want to offend anyone. They're pretty open about it in Hong Kong. That's where I got this one." I said, indicating the dragon. A wide yawn from the boy beside me had me smiling as I looked down to see drowsiness in his stare. "You tired?" He nodded and I picked up our dirty dishes to put them in the sink. "How about a nap before you go home? We have a bit of time." He nodded and held his arms out. With a smile I lifted the boy to rest on my hip, his legs coming to hold him firmly. "Crash time. I'll see you guys later." I said to the brothers as I bent to pick up my tool bag. "Later Jordan."

I felt a twinge of jealousy as I dropped the boy off that night. Some woman had answered the door, and when I asked who she was Randy had ignored the question and changed the subject. Was he dating someone? I felt like I was entitled to know, but at the same time I knew I really wasn't. As a result, I spent much of my week sulking. Friday night when Joey came over, I talked to him about it. "Why does it bother you?" He asked, taking a hit from the glass bowl. "I don't know... She's gonna be around my son, I feel like I should know." "You liar." I narrowed my gaze at the blond. "It's because she's with your ex." "I don't care if he dates someone." "That's why you're sitting here upset." "Shut up." I looked up at the knock on my door. Standing to answer, I wasn't that surprised when I found the younger Kaiba behind it. Letting him in, I didn't bother asking how he knew the blond was over. "What's she look like?" Asked Joey. "Blonde, tits out to here." I grunted. "Who?" Asked Mokuba. "This chick my ex is dating." I said as I flopped down on the other end of the couch, the boy taking a seat on my coffee table. "What's her name?" Asked the blond man. "I don't know. May? Megan?" "Mai?" My brows lifted as I looked over. "Yea, I think so." He just shook his head and passed the bowl. "Friend of yours?" "My ex." Said Joey, blowing the smoke out. "Really? Well this blows. Wait, aren't you gay?" I asked, looking over at the blond, confused. Mokuba coughed and passed the bowl, surprise clear to read on his face. "Well yea, but I wasn't always." He looked to the teen and gave a firm finger. "You don't know that." Mokuba shrugged and gave a grin. I took a hit and passed it to the teen. "Aren't you guys broke up though? You and what's his name?" Asked Mokuba to me. "Yea, we've been separated a while now, but it's like..." "I don't want you, but I don't want anyone else to have you." Filled in Joey. "Yea, that. I need to go find someone. Make him jealous." I said with a grin as I blew smoke out, looking to the blond. "Wanna be my date?" Joey grinned and shook his head. "Oh come on. Jooooeeeeyyy." I whined. "Joey..." "What?" "Did you sit in sugar?" "No, why." "Cuz you gotta pretty sweet ass." He grinned and shook his head once more. "Joey..." "What?" "I lost my teddy bear, can I sleep with you instead?" Mokuba's grin widened and I felt one more come out. "Joey..." "What?" "Are you from Japan?" "No, why?" Asked the blond, a humored smile on his face. "Cuz I'm tryin' to get in ja-pants." The blond rocked his head back and groaned. "That was awful!"

Mokuba would walk with me up to the gate with Joey. "Come on Joey, just one date, I want to make Randy jealous." I whined. "No, find a _real_ date." "I don't want a _real_ date, they always turn out bad." "Wonder why?" I curled my lip and rolled my eyes. "I won't give up." "I wouldn't expect any different." He flashed a grin. The sound of the gate had me looking up as a car pulled in, and we quickly stepped out of it's way, only to have it stop as it pulled in. "Uh oh." I looked over to see Mokuba gone. The master of the house climbed out and I instantly sensed a tension. "What on earth are you doing here Wheeler?" "What's good, moneybags?" I gave an elbow to the blond. "He's a friend of mine. You know each other?" I asked, giving a pointed look to the blond. "You could say that." Said Joey, crossing his arms. "No dogs on the property." Growled Kaiba, nearing where we stood, a glare fixed on the blond. "Hey now, he's here for me..." The brunet turned the dirty look to me and I flinched. "Wheeler's not allowed on premise." "Come on, that's not fair." I said, frown on my face. "He's _my_ guest. I'm allowed one. It says so in my contract." "It also says you're supposed to work the weekends. But you don't." I swallowed the lump and looked away. "I just thought... he didn't go in the house... please..." I peeked at that cold stare. "Please make an exception. He's my friend." He took a long look before taking a step back, out of my personal space. "Fine. Stay out of my house Wheeler, the last thing I need is a stain on the rug." He turned and climbed back in the idling car to finish the ascent to the house. Joey and I both let out a sigh. "Smooth talking there." Said the blond. "Well yea, I can't let him kick out my dealer." We flashed grins at one another before he bid good night and took off for home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter for you guys! Enjoy! -B.B**

 **Chapter 6**

I was painting today. The foyer needed a new coat. I had most of it done, just needed to do the corners. My phone was loud and clear at my hip, an almost angry swipe of my brush matching the tune. _"Smoke 'em if you got 'em 'Cause it's going down. All I ever wanted was you! I'll never get to heaven, 'Cause I don't know how, Let's raise a glass or two! To all the things I lost on you! Oh oh Tell me are they lost on you? Oh oh Just that you could cut me loose! Oh oh After everything I've lost on you Is that lost on you?"_ "Not your usual tune." I looked down and snorted at the sight of the executive. "I suppose not..." I sighed and scraped the brush on the can to get the extra paint off. "I guess I _am_ a little bent out of shape. I met my ex's new girlfriend last week." I curled my lip at the paint. "Not a fan?" "Two bit tramp." I cleared my throat and instantly forced a look of shame came over my face. "That's not nice, I don't _know_ her." He smirked. "Sounds like that doesn't matter." I sighed and rocked my head back. "I'm trying _really_ hard not to be petty, but it's hard. Okay, Joey said you might know her. Some chick named Mai?" His brows lifted and a shrug lifted his shoulder. "Not bad right? Like I'd be _super_ impressed if it was someone else." "I don't like blondes." "I don't like _that_ blonde." I said firmly before dipping my brush and finishing the crease connecting the wall to the ceiling. "She's _fucking_ perfect, with those legs in that skanky miniskirt..." I grumbled. "But not to be petty." I had to laugh at the man's comment. "Right." I looked at my watch before looking down. "You're home early." He shrugged once more. "I wasn't at the office, and didn't feel like going. Have you seen Mokuba?" I shook my head. Today he wore a long white coat over a long-sleeved shirt, good _lord_ were those pants painted on? "Not today anyway." I dropped the brush into the bucket and moved to get down the tall ladder. "Are you done?" I shook my head. "But I need a minute. Sitting on that ladder makes my legs hurt." I winced as I dropped to the floor. Brushing my bangs from my face, I pulled my phone out and paused the music. "Look... about Joey... I just wanted to apologize... I didn't _know_ you two weren't on the best of terms with one another. So... I'm sorry if that upset you." I heard a sigh come from the blue eyed man and I peeked through my bangs to see him running a hand through his hair. "You aren't _obligated_ to inform me of who your guests are... Wheeler and I don't exactly see eye to eye." "I gathered." The sound of the door opening showed Mokuba's entrance, and I saw a simmering anger on his face, arm loaded to swing the wood shut behind him. "Wait don't slam-" I knew the second the door slammed shut it would be trouble. While Kaiba's focus was on his brother, mine was on the bucket I'd left on the tray. The second I saw it start to tilt, I gave a firm press to the blue eyed man's chest. Not a moment later I shut my eyes and felt a wave of thick paint land over my form. I stood there for a long minute before I brought my hand up to clear my face. Getting it clear of my eyes, I wiped my mouth and spit to the tarp I had so thoughtfully laid out before I started. "Jordan?" I gave a long look to the black haired teen, who had his hands up at his mouth. "What... I _meant_ to say..." I spit once more as more paint made it's way to my lips. "Don't slam the door." Brushing my paint thick hair back out of my face, I looked at myself. Paint covered my head, shoulders, and arms, with the rest splattered down my coveralls. Giving a heavy sigh, I reached into my pocket and pulled out a bandana, wiping my face with it. "Jordan, I'm _so_ sorry." Said Mokuba. "It's alright... Just paint." I flashed a grin as I held out an arm, now covered in white. "In case you were wondering what I looked like _before_ the tattoos." The teen let out a reluctant giggle and I took a step towards the door. "I better go hose off. Look out, that paint's wet." I said as I passed, heading for the front door. I hosed myself off to the best of my ability with the hose outside before heading in to clean up the foyer. The pregnant maid had already been sent in to help, the empty can in her hand as she bent to pick up the brush. "Don't worry about it, I'll get it." I said, looking to lift the tarp off the floor. "No, Kaiba-sama was very clear, I will do it." She yanked on the tarp, and I felt my stomach drop as a decorative vase tilted on it's pedestal. The second I heard it shatter, I couldn't stop my curse. "Shit."

"Who. Did. This." My heart was pounding in my chest, my eyes were down, hands clasped before me, the maid right beside me trembling. "Answer me!" To say the CEO was pissed would be an understatement, apparently the shattered piece was a _priceless_ Ming vase. His anger simmered around him like an aura, his voice cold enough to freeze the blood in my veins. " _Someone_ is responsible for this, _speak_! Or your _both_ fired." I could _feel_ the woman's fear beside me. I spoke before I had the chance to stop myself. "I did it." I tensed as he came to stand before me. "I.. I was cleaning up the paint, and I knocked it off." Fuck. I could _feel_ his glare on me. "My office. Nine AM." He growled before stalking off, boots crunching on the priceless porcelain. For a long second, we just stood there in silence before a sob escaped the woman beside me. "Why did you do that?" She whispered. I didn't reply, just moved to finish cleaning the foyer.

I felt a deep sense of nervous fear in my stomach as I knocked on his door at exactly nine. Waiting for the 'Enter' to grant me permission, I stepped inside. I stood under an all too familiar light fixture, hands before me as I waited for him to acknowledge me. "Do you know what that vase cost?" He said after a long moment of silence. "No, sir." "103 million yen. Since you probably don't know, that's about 900,000 in US currency." Fuck. "You have 30 seconds to give me a reason I shouldn't fire you." I shook my head. "I don't have one, sir." "Not one? Not a _single_ reason." He stood and I felt my heart stop as he made his way to where I stood. "No." "What about your son?" I flinched but didn't answer. That was dirty. "No answer, no reasons. I should kick you to the streets." I swallowed my objections. "Unfortunately, Roland tells me that out of everyone that applied to your position, none where nearly as qualified. In return for your _negligence_. You will work every weekend until the value of that vase is returned." My head snapped up and I forced a rebuttal back. At my wage, it would take _years_ to make up the debt. "Something to say?" Clenching my jaw, I dropped my head once more. "No sir." "Good. Get out."

The first weekend was heartbreaking. Randy didn't much care for my sacrifice, and didn't even offer a substitution for my missed days. Not only was I missing my visitation, the weekend was when most of the outside chores were done. Normally, I would use the landscaping crew, but Roland had been instructed to make me do it. The second weekend I was instructed to start on a ditch that would eventually turn into a pond for the garden. The handle of the shovel was hard on my hands, and the sun only added to the heat of the hard work. I was about halfway done when I spotted a surveyor. The elder Kaiba brother stood at the edge of the crevice, arms folded. "Something you needed?" I asked, moving the heavy dirt into a wheelbarrow. "I know you didn't do it." I paused for just a fraction of a second before shoving the spade into the earth once more. "I did do it." "You're lying." I wiped the sweat off my forehead with my bandana and looked up, steadfast. "Prove it." Those cold blue eyes narrowed before he turned and left me to finish the ditch.


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 7**

It would be a month into my punishment when I would finally break free. I was mopping the floor in the kitchen after a maid had spilled tea when I heard several voices speak in the dining room attached. I looked through the arch to see Kaiba with his brother, both dressed well, with a set of men following. One was an older man, Chinese by the sounds of it, the other was clearly a translator. I went back to my mopping, about to dismiss them when I heard the older Chinese man speak. _"The fung shui in here is atrocious. I hope he doesn't insist on showing us the rest of the house."_ I blinked and listened further. "He says you have a beautiful home, we are most honored you have invited us." You big fat liar. "Of course. I don't normally do business here, but as a show of good will, I will make an exception." Spoke the elder brother, taking a seat at the head of the table. _"We should feel honored he has invited us to his_ _lovely_ _home."_ Spoke the translator, tone dripping sarcasm. Without a second thought I whipped out my phone and sent a text to the younger brother, having acquired his number during one of his secret visits to hang out with Joey and I. 'That translator is NOT legit.' The younger brother reached into his pocket, and I saw him flick on the screen. Doing a quick scan of the text, he looked up and I caught his gaze through the doorway, giving a firm shake of my head. He typed out a quick response and I got it a moment later. 'You speak Chinese?' He caught my eye and I nodded. The younger Kaiba elbowed his brother, and brought pause from where he spoke with the translator. Placing his phone well within eyesight, I heard my name called a moment later. Setting my mop aside, I stepped into the well lit room. _"Who the hell is this? The janitor?" "She looks like it."_ I frowned, but ignored the jab. Kaiba curled a finger and I crouched so I could hear him. "You speak Mandarin." "I learned it when I stayed in Hong Kong." He hummed and stacked his sheets. "If you translate for me, consider your debt repaid." I simply stood and moved to sit to his left. "Who is this?" Asked the translator. " _My_ translator." "Oh, that is not necessary." I leaned back in my chair, crossing my legs. "Nothing wrong with an extra hand right?" I propped my elbow on the back of the chair and smirked. "And I'm the grounds keeper. Not a janitor." The men paled for a second before a blush came over the older man's face.

The rest of the conference would pass slowly, with the men knowing they were being watched, they pretty much stuck to their script. I would tire of the hard language quickly though. My head had started to hurt about an hour in, and by the time the group had scribbled their signatures down, I had pulled my hair out of it's clip to help elevate the pain above my eyes. Digging my hand into the long black curly locks, I massaged my scalp. As the men stood to leave, the brothers did as well, but I stayed seated, watching as they bowed to each other. The visitors would look to me and bow, but I heard a snide remark about a woman's place in business. I curled a lip, but didn't respond, waiting until a maid came to show them out. "Snobs." I grunted, leaning forward and rubbing my temples. "You okay Jordan?" Asked the younger brother. "I just remembered why I hated Mandarin." I grunted, moving to stand. "We were fortunate you were here..." Said the elder brother, tone neutral. "Yea, no kidding we owe you one." "Call it a draw." I said with a snort as I stood, a wince on my face as I felt another throb. "You sure you're okay?" Asked Mokuba, tone uncertain. "Just a headache. I'll head home once I finish the kitchen." I muttered, heading through the doorway, thankful for darkness in the kitchen. I grabbed my mop, only to have a much larger hand take hold of the end. "Leave it. Go home." Spoke Kaiba. "I can't just leave it..." "You can. Go home." I felt his other hand give a press to my shoulder, and with little else to do but follow his order, I went home.

"This _damn_ light." I growled as I threw my ladder up, giving the flickering bulb the stink eye. "I can get another fixture." Said the CEO from the base of my ladder. "Then I'll never know why. You can't do that." I said, hanging the fixture and grabbing a small hand held saw. "If it means you don't cut into my ceiling, I might." "Once I'm done you won't even know the difference. Promise." I started to cut a larger hole for me to fit through, only stopping when I heard my name. Looking down I saw Mokuba with a raised brow standing next to his brother. "What are you doing?" "Cutting up your brother's ceiling." I blinked before pulling the plaster down. "Sounds like an awful pick up line." "Not your best work." I flashed a grin as stepped into the hole, leaving the saw in the tray. "No it's not. What's the one I came up with the other day that had you going?" "Oh I don't know, you had a few. Something about religion." "Oh oh oh, okay. So, Mokuba are you religious?" "No." "That's a shame because you're the answer to all my prayers." I let out a snort and heard the boy snicker. Pulling out my flashlight, I felt my eyes grow wide as I spotted three bags, wrapped in cellophane with tape. What the _fuck_. "I'm just a gift... What are you doing here?" "I heard the saw and was wondering what you could possibly be doing with it." "I've been trying to fix this light for ages, don't worry, I haven't chopped my finger off yet. Now away. It's bad enough I have to worry about dropping stuff on your brother." "Fine. Hey, I'll see you later." "Later." I waited until I heard the door shut before speaking once more. "So um... I have a question, and, y'know feel free to tell me no, but um..." I swallowed my nervousness. "Is this your coke?" I felt a tap on my leg and without a second thought I grabbed one and passed it down, followed quickly by another. "Where's the other?" Asked the man with a sigh. "There was only two up here..." I looked down to see his brow raised and hand out. "Fine... here." I dropped it into his hand and instantly spotted the issue with the light below. "Jesus Christ why didn't you move it?" I grunted, mending the snapped wire. "Took _you_ three times to find it." I had to smirk a bit. He was right. I'd been up here twice and I hadn't had a clue. "I'll give you points for originality. Next time don't break the lamp." As I climbed down I looked over just in time to catch a small bag thrown my way. "Keep you're mouth _shut_." "Don't have to tell me twice." I said as I tucked it away.

"Wait, you got this from _rich boy_?" "Shhhhh... It's supposed to be a secret." I said with a grin as he divided the baggie into lines. "Does that _really_ surprise you?" Asked Mokuba, taking a lighter to start a rolled cigarette. "Not really, especially since I hear from the maids he's up all hours of the night." "He'll go two or three days sometimes." Said Mokuba with a hint of worry in his tone. "He better be careful goin' that hard." Said Joey. "I know, but what can I do?" Asked the teen. I shrugged. "Not a lot, considering he's an adult." I leaned down and took a deep draw through my nose over the line. "An adult with some _damn_ good coke. I wonder who he gets it from." A wide grin came from the blond before he too leaned down to partake in the powder.


	8. Chapter 8

**Little Lime (Like, not even, but for those squeamish.) But it's something. I personally enjoy a little of the citrus to keep me interested. Ha! Love you guys! - B.B**

 **Chapter 7**

"Okay, I need to be quick, I gotta go soon." I said as I pressed by the brunet as I headed through the bedroom and into the private bathroom. Instead of my coveralls I was actually dressed true to gender. Long black hair had been straightened, and while I still wore a long sleeve, it held a v neckline in a smooth maroon. To go with it I wore my one pair of nice slacks and a pair of heels. "Date?" He asked as I quickly found the sink causing the problem. Water had puddled up in the cabinet below. "No, actually. That would mean socializing." I said as I reached under and turned off the valve. "It's Jack's birthday and he wanted to go to see the Trans Siberian Orchestra." " _He_ wanted too." "He did." I clarified with a grin as I reached into my tool bag and grabbed a wrench. "He _loves_ big band music. Randy doesn't see it the same way. So he goes with mom." I chuckled and reached for a bucket, pulling the bend out of the pipe and looking for a block. Dumping the pipe, I grinned as it cleared. "Sweet, easy peasy." Reconnecting it, I reached for my hip as my phone rang. Answering it, I spoke first. "Hey Randy, I'm gonna be leaving here in a minute. Is Jack ready?" _"Yea, listen Jordan, about that."_ "No! No no no no, he's mine tonight, you promised." I said firmly. _"We wanted to take him out. You can still have him, it'll just be a bit later-"_ "The show starts in an hour you fuck-head. I have tickets, you can't just take him." I felt an anger sink into my stomach. _"I can. You're lucky you even get to go considering it's a weekday."_ "Don't play this game with me Randy, you won't win." I growled, my hand gripping the phone tight. _"If that's how you feel, I guess you'll just have to wait to see him Saturday."_ "Wait- No you can't do that! Randy!" The line clicked and I felt my rage burn in my stomach. Without a second thought I threw the phone, almost instantly regretting it once I did it, but not caring enough to retrieve it from the far side of the bathroom. "Fuck you Randy." I muttered. "Fuck you, and that two-bit tramp you rode in on." The second I had the pipe fixed I felt disappointment sink in. It wasn't fair. I felt my eyes water and sniffed, swallowing that hurt for the moment. Pulling myself out of the cabinet, I leaned against it a minute. "I'm sorry..." Spoke the brunet, handing down my phone. "Why are _you_ sorry? You didn't do anything." I sighed and checked the screen to ensure the throw hadn't done damage. "I do find it funny I can get an apology from you, but I can't seem to get one from the one responsible." I brushed a straightened lock back. Dammit. I'd worked hard on this too. "Sounds like you could use a drink." I looked up to see the blue eyed man with a smirk on his lips. "A drink sounds _great_."

That's how I ended up in the Kaiba's kitchen, with the man himself. I took a breath after taking a shot of the thick rice wine, passing the glass for him to use. "Y'know what she said to me?" "What?" There was just the slightest slur to his tone, but not nearly so bad as mine. "She told me she _'felt bad'_ that I had to struggle so much. I don't think she knows what struggle is... Donated t-shirts and broken flip-flops on welfare. _That's_ struggle." I threw another shot back. "You sound like you know." "I grew up that way." I made a face at my aftertaste. "Don't let me have another. I'm pretty lit my friend." He gave a tiny smile and proceeded to take one for himself. "I mean lord knows what he probably got from her." I laughed and groaned as I put my head down to the breakfast bar. "I'm _so_ salty! It makes me _mad_ he's moved on." "Find someone else, rub _his_ face in it." Said the brunet. "That's what _I_ said, but Joey won't do it." His brow lifted as he poured another. "So you and Wheeler are..." "What? No!" I shook my head. "Joey's gay." He paused and my hands came up to my mouth. "Oh god what have I done." A deep rumble left the blue eyed man, smirk on his lips. "No, no, no, you can _not_ use that against him, I wasn't supposed to tell _anyone_ let alone you." "Calm down. Here, have a drink." I took the shot without a thought before pausing and looking at the cup. "You sneaky." He took the cup back and just took one for himself. "I should go trolling. You got some rich friends? I'll get me a sugar daddy." I couldn't stop my laugh. "Make sure he's under 70, I don't wanna look like a gold digger." I heard his laughter. "Under 70? I don't know what I can do with that, you might be out of luck." "No!" I whined, propping my head up on my hand. "That'll never work." "I might have one more solution." Said the man as he moved around the bar to my side. "What's that?" I asked, standing up fully to look up at him. "Me." I felt my breath skip before he bowed his head to press his lips to mine. He kissed the way he acted, with a confidence and authority that couldn't be denied. My blood swam and burned with alcohol and the makings of a bad decision. He pressed me back flush with the wall behind, and when he allowed my lips free, I rocked my head back, gasping for air. "I don'know if that'll work." "Why's that?" He murmured, his focus turned to my neck. "I'm in on it, and I don't believe it." I replied with a breathy laugh. "Well you don't have too." He whispered in my ear. "All that matters is _he_ believes it." I couldn't stop the malicious smirk that curled my lips. My, my, if that didn't sound delightful.

I woke with a splitting headache and... not in my bed. Letting loose a death rattle, I looked around, the soft light that came through the curtains causing my head to pound harder. The bed I was in had silk sheets, the other half empty. Where was I? The sound of the door opening had the image of the man from the night before, a glass of water in his hand. Sitting up slowly, I pulled the sheet to cover my still nude form. A wave of nausea would have me holding up a finger as my head spun. "Rain check." I grunted, standing and making my way to the attached bathroom. As I finished heaving into the porcelain bowl, I groaned and sank to the cool floor, hand catching the handle as I went. A deep rumble was heard as the blue eyed man followed, dropping the lid and taking a seat on the stool his hand coming out showing my phone. "It's Randy." I scowled but took it. "What do you want Randal?" I mumbled. _"Who was that?"_ "What's it matter? What do you want?" _"Are you drunk?"_ "I _might_ have partaken in one too many spirits last night, yes." _"Nice to know you spent our son's birthday trashed."_ "Don't start that with me. You ruined my plans so I made new ones. With liquor. Really _good_ liquor." I let out a hazy laugh. _"So you got white-girl wasted and jumped the first dick you found?"_ "White-girl wasted doesn't even cover it... I don't remember a lot, I _think_ I got laid last night, which is nice." The sound of a mumbled curse from the other end of the line had a smirk on my lips. "What do you _want?_ I'm really not in the mood to play around with you today." I dug a hand into my hair and scratched my scalp, a yawn coming through as Randy rambled on the other end of the line. "You want me to what?" _"Jesus Christ Jordan, would you fucking listen?"_ "In all fairness, I got like, this awful headache and your voice just isn't doin' it for me." I muttered. _"Do you want to see Jack today?"_ "I would love to see my son today." _"Then take some asprin and come to a birthday brunch with Mai and I with Jack."_ "Randy... I appreciate your offer, but I just don't think I could power through a brunch with you and your hussy." I heard a snort from the man on the seat and continued. "I will see Jack on Saturday." I hung up and tossed the phone down. "That's it, maximum effort for today. I'm callin' in boss." I grunted, sinking to the cool tiles once more. "No, no, no. Come on, up." Said the CEO, standing and reaching for my hand. "I'm goin'." I muttered, easing to stand. Picking up my clothes as I passed them, I sluggishly started turning them right side out. "Here." I held my hand out as he offered the glass and a set of pills. Taking what I quickly figured to be asprin, I studied another in a foil packet, quickly found out to be plan b. "You always treat your one night stands to such a filling breakfast?" I asked, taking the pill without a fuss. "You will excuse me for being cautious." Said the man dryly, offering the water. I shrugged and pulled on my bra, standing to pull up my slacks. "Hey now..." I grunted, brows furrowed as I pulled my firm stomach taunt to look. "I had a button on these last night." I looked back to the bed and pulled back the covers to look for it. I saw the man bend down and come back up with something shiny. "You find it?" He didn't answer, but offered it to me. "Sweet. These are my favorite." I muttered, making a mental note to replace it. I felt his stare on me as I pressed it into my pocket. "What's wrong?" "Why did you lie to me about the vase?" I was surprised by the question and looked over. He had a calculating look on his face, like he was trying to figure me out. "I... I didn't." Bright eyes met mine, and I ducked my stare to work out my shirt. "I know she did it Jordan." I paused and he pulled the shirt from my grip. "Why did you lie?" His tone wasn't cold, just inquisitive. "Because... I would be okay... I could find another job, another house, in the end I would be okay. If she's working now, it's because she _has_ too. If she got fired nobody would hire her 7 months pregnant... the only reason she _got_ this job was because June recommended her..." I looked up and met that gaze once more. "I couldn't let that happen. And if that meant taking the fall, facing _you_ , then I would." "You did." "And I would do it again in a heartbeat."

"I got black out drunk and slept with Kaiba." I smirked as Joey coughed and hacked, gasping for air as he recovered. "What. The. Fuck!" His bright honey stare was shocked as he looked to me. "Why would you do that?" "I don't know... I remember drinking in the kitchen. We were talking about Randy. I made a joke about a sugar daddy, and... I think he kissed me?" I scratched my head. "What's he say about it?" I shrugged. "We haven't really talked about it. He might be avoiding me." I said with a snicker, taking a hit off my pipe and passing it to him. "I don't mind, I don't want to have that conversation... I would tap that again though. Lord have mercy." "How do you know if you were blacked out? Hmm?" "I got a feeling I would _not_ regret another round. Besides, have you _seen_ him? Yumm." Joey snorted and took a hit.


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 9**

"I'm sorry Jordan, I didn't know you were out and about." Said Mokuba with an apologetic smile. "Nah, it's alright. Jack tell him where we went yesterday." I said as I forced the dishwasher to drain into the sink nearby. "We went to the movies! We saw the new Star Wars." "Yea? Was it good?" I had to grin as the six year old went on a mile long explanation of the movie plot. "Wow. That sounds exciting." I chuckled and reached into my pocket looking for my light. "We're going to go pick out a birthday present today." "You had a birthday? How old are you now?" Asked Mokuba, humoring the child before him. "Six!" "Wow, that's awesome." Jack's grin would draw one from the teen. "Jack, you wanna come help me?" I asked, holding out a light. "Yes!" The boy jogged over and squat beside me. "Point it right there. I'm reconnecting the water line." "Is it broke?" "It's not draining, which is usually just a clog." "So what's that?" "The water line." "What's it for?" "To get water from the pipes." "Oh..." I reattached the line while the boy held my light for me. "Can I do it?" I raised a brow but smiled and summoned the boy to my chest. "Grab it tight." I explained, keeping a hold on him while he worked the line tight. "Look at you go." I pressed a kiss to his head. "Move now, I got to put it back." He moved out and I moved to shove the appliance back into place. The second I would though, I heard the child cry out, and looked back to see him cradling his hand. "You smash your fin'ner?" He nodded and I saw tears coming. "No no no, it's alright, come here." I knelt and he rushed into my arms once more. "Here now." I saw a red spot where obviously the skin had been pinched, but not broken. "There, see? You're not even bleeding." "Kiss it?" I smiled and pressed my lips to the wound. He sighed and smiled before a wide grin came over my face and I took the child's hand into my mouth. "No! Cannibal!" He giggled, drawing a laugh from me. "Alright! You ready to go shoppin'?" "Yes please!" "Marvelous." I stood and gave a fist bump to the black haired teen. "Dishwasher's good." "Sweet, thanks Jordan." "No worries. I'll see ya later."

It would take a week for the blue eyed man to find me. I came to his office with the intent to once more fix the light hanging in the center of the room, but when I walked in and saw it solid, I crossed my arms and gave a smirk. "You liar." He just replied with a smirk of his own, standing and making his way around the desk. "I needed to talk to you." "For what?" I hated the fact I had to look _up_ to speak to him, but I had a feeling he loved it. "You haven't spoken to me about our... agreement." I snorted, smile curling my lips. "I figured I'd give you a pass given the _vast_ amount of alcohol we _both_ consumed." He smirked. "As generous as that is, I'm not interested in a pass." I felt surprise cross my face. "You sure? Seems like a whole lot of effort on your part for nothing in return." The kiss was surprising, but not as much as the large hand pulling my form flush. My hands moved to his broad shoulders, and when we parted I was breathless. "Who said I was doing it for nothing?" He murmured into my neck. "Come up with your terms. You have mine." He said, giving my ear a sharp nip before turning me around and pressing me towards the door, dismissal clear.

"One appearance. That's it, just one. Not even in public. Everything else is everything else, I don't want anything right now." We sat in his office, my form slouched in the chair across from his desk, legs crossed lazily. His brow rose. "Randy keeps inviting me over for _brunch._ So we can be adults and talk about his new relationship. Which we both know is just code for 'Hey look what I'm tapping.'" My lips curled in a smirk. "So I thought I'd return the favor." I loved the sight of that smirk, the confidence it poured. I _really_ loved it when it was in my favor. "Alright. When?" "Thursday. 2PM." "I'll make it work."

That day, I nervously waited outside the front gate, cigarette in hand as I replied to a text from Randy. I wore a simple pair of jeans and one of many fitted t-shirts. I wasn't looking to show off today, but I _had_ made a point to actually do my makeup and style my hair. To boost myself, I had a tune playing from my phone's speakers. _"I was down at the New Amsterdam, Staring at this yellow-haired girl. Mr Jones strikes up a conversation With a black-haired flamenco dancer, You know, she dances while his father plays guitar. She's suddenly beautiful, We all want something beautiful. Man, I wish I was beautiful."_ I looked over as one of the many cars the executive used for his transit pulled up. The back door popped open and I saw the CEO. "Get in." Climbing inside, I gave a smile to the man before looking to the driver and giving the address and some basic directions. Using my phone's front camera, I checked my appearance, playing with one stubborn bang that wouldn't lay the way it should. It was only after ten minutes of fighting with it did the blue eyed man speak up. "Stop. You're fidgeting." "Sorry..." I locked the phone and sighed, looking out the window. "I can't help it... it's my first time back since the separation..." I felt a bit of bitterness in my stomach. "My house... my dog... my white picket fence... and he took it." My lip curled and I felt that bitterness turn to anger. "And gave it to that little _bitch_." "Don't let it get to you." I looked over, but he still looked out to the passing houses. "He knows it bothers you, otherwise he wouldn't have invited you there. We could have easily met somewhere, but he wanted it here." He wore the white coat today, with those god forsaken pants. Metal bracers shined from his wrists, and I couldn't help but feel like a lot of effort had been put into this outfit. He crossed his long legs and I resisted the urge to stare. "Don't play his game." "It's hard not too when he uses my son as a game piece." I muttered as we pulled up to the town home in question. "If you're staying, you'll have to park on the next street, there's no parking here." I said to the driver. "Yes ma'am." Crawling out, I waited for the man to do the same before shouldering my purse _and_ my resolve. Knocking soundly, I listened as footsteps approached the door. My son's father would be the one to answer. "Randal." I said with the most polite smile I could muster. The sound of paws on the slick tiles would have a genuine one quickly growing. A black and white curly haired dog barreled down the hall. "No! Get back dog!" Said the man, a frown on his lips. A sharp whistle left my lips. "Bubbles sit!" Putting his butt to the floor, a happy panting left the animal as I stepped inside. "Good to see you too." I said with a chuckle, heading down the hall for the kitchen. "I'm Randy." "Kaiba Seto." Said the blue eyed man, tone chilly as he followed my path. As I walked in, I saw the blonde woman standing by the stove. Was the skirt really necessary? "Hi. You must be Jordan." "We've met." I said, making no point to acknowledge the hand she had outstretched. "Right I- Kaiba?" I felt a satisfying warmth in my stomach as she caught sight of my company. "Mai." "You two know each other?" Asked Randy. "Kaiba's company ran a tournament I was in a few years back." She continued, but I tuned it out, spotting a puddle by the kitchen chair and looking up. My eyes widened as I saw a large tarp taped the ceiling. "Whoa!" Catching my boot on the chair in question I drug it to me and stepped up on it. "Jordan..." "What did you _do_? Holy shit..." I asked, peeling the tape back and seeing a massive hole, the pipes that ran to the sink leaking to the plaster. "Jesus Christ Jordan, watch your mouth..." Muttered Randy. "You know me honey, I'm all mouth." I let out a bark of laughter as I reached in and felt the pipe in question. "Did you try to fix this yourself?" "Some of us aren't as _inclined_ as you are..." "Isn't that an understatement." I inched back on the chair and felt my heel give as I hit the edge of the seat. Quickly, a hand came to my backside to right me. Looking back, I gave a thankful smile to the CEO. Placing the tape back, I moved to jump down, taking the hand he offered to help. "I was actually going to call you and see if you might have time to come fix it." Said Randy casually as he placed a cup of tea for the brunet and I. "Nope. Sorry." I answered instantly, taking my seat. "Come on Jordan, if I have someone come out it's going to be a hassle." "That's so unfortunate." I deadpanned, feeling another drip and scooting closer to the blue eyed man to avoid it. Randy sighed and sat down beside Mai, but let the subject go. "So... how did you two meet?" Asked Mai. "He pays for my services." I flashed a grin as Randy choked on his tea, drawing a rumble from the man at my side. "I clean the gutters, paint the walls, you know, upkeep." I explained, smirking at my ex. "What about you? Right corner right time?" Mai frowned, but Randy shrugged. "You could say that. I went to the park with Jack, and I saw her dueling." "Very interesting." I took a sip of the tea and made a face, placing it away from me. We sat in silence for a long moment before I propped my elbow on the back of the chair and sighed. "Alright Randy, why are we here?" "I thought it would be better if we were all on the same page with Jack." "And what page would that be?" "I want Mai to be a part of my life, just as I'm sure you two want be together, but I want Mai to integrate." My brow lifted. "I want to spend time with Jack, and get to know him. Be a mother-like figure for him." I felt my blood run cold. What? "Breathe." I heard murmured in my ear. "Don't play along." I shut my eyes and grit my teeth, flicking them back open, I held my tongue. "We also wanted to discuss maybe a visitation change, maybe giving you more days during the week, so we could split the weekend." Shock, and anger swelled in my stomach, as I stared at the couple. Chewing a bit on the inside of my lip, I looked to the cup in front of me, pushing it away. " That is... quite a bit to think about...I... I think it's time we go... Sorry we couldn't stay... thanks for the tea." I moved to stand. "Wait, Jordan, I know it's a _lot_ to ask..." I looked back to see Kaiba's large hand wrapped around the base of Randy's outstretched wrist. Releasing him, the brunet stood with me.

Grabbing my purse, I headed back towards the hall. The sound of Bubbles' excited bark had my eyes up to the door just in time to see the boy come in. "Hey Bubbles." I smiled as his eyes came up. "Momma!" He dropped his bag by the door and I laughed as he met my legs in a happy hug. "Hey honey." "What are you doing here?" "I was talkin' with daddy." "Good!" "Yea?" I asked with a tiny smile. "When do you come home?" I felt my heart sink just as quickly as it had risen. "Oh... no honey, I was just visiting... I'll see you Saturday." His brows pinned and a frown melted his smile. "Why? Why can't you stay?" "I..." "Jackson, that's enough, say bye to your Mom." Spoke Randy. I crouched and moved to hug him, but he pushed me back. "No! Why can't you stay?" His eyes welled up and I smelt a tantrum brewing, and I know Randy did too. "Jack..." Said the boy's father in warning. "No!" A sob escaped him. "I want it the way it was! Come home!" A wail left his lips and I sighed. "Jack..." A desperate gasp drew in another breath for a cry. "Jackson." Still not getting the boy's attention, I tried once more. "Jack _son_!" Still instantly at the sound of the 'Mommy voice', large eyes looked at me, and ran into my open arms. "Hey... I _know_ you're upset, I _know_ it's hard... I miss you too..." I pressed a kiss to his hair. "But I need you to be patient while we figure this out okay?" He sniffed and gave a hiccup, and I hummed a tune in his hair. "First thing, we make you feel better... Next stop, we pull it all together..." I pulled him back and ran my calloused thumbs across his cheeks. "I'll keep you warm like a sweater, take my hand..." "Hold on forever..." He mumbled, grabbing my hands as I offered them to him. "That's my boy, come on, big hug, I'll see you Saturday." He wrapped his arms around my neck and I kissed his cheek. "Mommy loves you." "Love you too."

The car ride home was silent, my mind racing as I watched the city pass. "I'm sorry you had to waste your time... I know you're busy..." I felt humiliation and shame gnaw at my stomach. "We'll just say I owe you one, and call it a day." We were silent a minute before he spoke up. "We didn't come out of there totally empty handed." "Oh yea?" "We know she makes _really_ bad tea." I snorted, and couldn't help but flash a grin. "That ain't no joke."


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for reading guys! I love it. Please let me know what you think in the reviews. Don't forget to save/ sub so you can find this story again. - B.B.**

 **Chapter 10**

"I haven't seen you in weeks, where you been?" Asked Joey as he flopped down on my sofa. "I know, been working weekends so I haven't really had a chance to give you a call." I took the baggie from him and started breaking it up on a sheet of paper. "You don't work weekends..." I sighed. "There was this whole thing with a vase-" I looked up to see Mokuba walk in, grin in place. "Hey guys." "You like how he doesn't even knock anymore?" I asked the blond with a laugh. "Is that not okay? Do I-" "Stop I was kidding." I said with a snort, pulling out a cigar wrap and starting to sprinkle in the crumbled herb. "Anyway, yea, I haven't gotten a lot of time to myself, it's hard enough finding time to fit Jack in." "How is Jack? I haven't seen him." Asked Mokuba, sitting on my table. "Wait, _you've_ met her son?" Asked Joey. "Him and Kaiba both have." I said, licking the papers to seal them. "You let your kid around Captain Icicle?" I laughed a bit. "I keep telling you, he's really not that bad. Unless you piss him off, then..." "Damn." Muttered the teen. I laughed a bit and lit the end. "But yea, I talked him into going over to Randy's with me for _lunch_." I said as I passed the blunt to the teen. "Wait, wait, wait! You got _Kaiba_ to fake it for you?" Asked Joey. I gave a wolfish grin, confirming his statement. "We came to an agreement." "Gross." "Watch it." Said Mokuba, passing the cigarillo to the blond. "Seto told me about that..." "The agreement or lunch?" I asked, unclasping my coveralls and sighing as I leaned back. "Lunch." I winced. "That really didn't go as well as I was hoping it would." I looked to Joey. "I thought it was just to show me he was bangin' a hottie, turns out he would like to _integrate_ her into a _mother figure_." I said to Joey who curled his lip. "Seto said it was really depressing." Said Mokuba. "Not to mention embarrassing." I muttered, taking the joint. "On top of that, Jack came home, started a _massive_ fit. I thought I was 'bout to die." "He said it sounded like hell was pouring from your kid's throat." Said Mokuba, wide grin in place. "Yea, that sounds right." I said as I passed the joint. "What um... what else did he say?" Mokuba grinned, he _knew_ I was fishing. "You like my brother, don't you?" "Oh yea." My blunt answer would draw a laugh from the blond and teen. "Oh honey, I'd tap that again in a heartbeat. No questions asked." "Wait, again?" I gave another grin at the black-haired teen. "You see Mokuba, when two drunk people are _very_ lonely-" "Eww." I had to chuckle as I passed the rolling herb. "Doesn't matter, I don't think we'll be having a repeat performance after Randy's little show." I grunted, blowing smoke out. "He didn't say anything bad about _you_. A lot of it was Randy. He said you looked like you were going to take them both out for a second." Said Mokuba. "Oh, no shit. I was about to lose it. I wanted to dive across that table like a spider monkey." A sharp knock would have a flash of fear cross my face. "I'll get it... maybe I can get them to go away..." Said Mokuba softly, getting up. Joey passed the joint to me and I tucked it into my palm. "S-Seto?" I looked over and saw the blue eyed man in my doorway, arms crossed and stare cold as he looked at his little brother. "Shit I'm so fired." I muttered.

"Go inside. I want you in your room, we'll talk about this in the morning." Said Kaiba to his brother. "Wait, Seto please, _I_ found them, it's not their fault-" One sharp look from the blue eyed man had the teen flinching, but regaining his ground. "I mean it. I made them let me in." The elder brother paused and looked to the teen, brows pinning. "You made them." "I found out Joey was here... I came back to see him and I caught them well y'know... I told them I'd say something unless they shared." I swallowed thickly and watched the scene unfold. "Be honest Seto, would you rather have me here or out _there_ doing the exact same thing?" I saw a calculating look come over the blue eyed man's face before he bypassed the teen to come to the side of the couch, stare on me. "Would you like some?" I offered. "It's really good- Ow." I elbowed the blond, who grinned. Taking the blunt from my fingers, I watched in awe as the brunet brought it to his lips and took a deep drag off the end. "Holy shit." I elbowed the blond once more to shut his mouth. Exhaling, Kaiba looked over the rolled cigarillo, his brows lifting. "This _is_ good..." He nodded to the couch. "Move over." I flashed a grin and looked to Joey. "To the floor with you." I giggled as I scoot over. "No dogs on the furniture..." I finished, holding up my hands as the blond swatted at me.

"So you never told me, why you ended up working weekends." Said Joey as he dealt out a hand of five to the rest of us, a small pile of coins in the center of my coffee table. "Well last weekend was because I had to go over and fix Randy's fucking ceiling." I muttered around a cigarette in my mouth. "You _actually_ fixed that?" Asked Kaiba, looking over with a frown. "Yea, I fixed it." I muttered. "I was worried about mold... I have to go back and put the plaster back up, at least now it's not dripping." "Why?" "Because I'm a fucking sucker, what do you want?" I asked, putting my cigarette in the tray while I took a fresh blunt from Joey. "He said something about his car too..." "Don't do it." "Thanks, I'll just tell Randy I can't because my whatever said not too." I placed my bet and in my altered state held my cards out instead of the joint. "Wait." I switched hands, but the damage was done. "Fold." Said Kaiba firmly, the others following his lead. "Fuck you guys." I put the hand down to show a card short of a flush. "Why do you do all this stuff for him Jordan? Didn't he cheat on you?" Asked Joey as he collected the cards. "Among other things." I said as I took a hit off my cigarette. "Stole my money, he and I duked it out a few times too." "What, he hit you?" Asked the blond, a frown on his face. "I hit him too, don't worry." I said with a snort as I took the cards and shuffled them. "He's _so_ toxic." "So why let him have Jack?" "It was the judge's decision. Since he had a job, he was to have majority visitation." I curled my lip a bit. "Doesn't matter that I'd been a stay at home mom for five years. I wasn't even _allowed_ visitation until I could prove an income." "Go home, the states will help you." I smirked. Joey wasn't nearly as dumb as some thought he was. "Well yea, but that's... dirty." I sighed and put my cigarette back into the tray as I dealt. "I don't want to move him stateside just to break out in a court fight. It's too much. He's happy here, in that house, with his dog." "You don't need to do him any favors though." Spoke Kaiba, taking up his hand. "Rich boy's right. Don't play his game." Said the blond, causing me to look over to the blue eyed man, who had smirk on his face.

"Looks like you're just about out of bargaining material there, hotshot." I said to the blond man with a grin. "You're not doing to hot yourself there, Yankee." Replied Joey, reaching behind him and pulling off his shirt to throw on the table, showing a lean form with a tattoo of his own tucked into the hem of his jeans. I tucked my cards and leaned my head back laughing. "How do I raise a shirt?" I asked as he got up. "You don't have enough." Said Joey with a grin as he passed for the bathroom. "Hey! Don't use the sink, it's broken." "Still?" Asked Mokuba, raising an eyebrow. "I spend all day fixing stuff, I don't want to come home and do it." "Complain to the landlord." Said Joey as he stepped through to the kitchen to wash his hands. "Sir, I must report a complaint with your property." I said to the elder brother who snorted. "Let me just call maintenance." He nodded to the pool in the center of the table. "It's your bet." "I _know_ I just need to figure out how to raise a shirt." "Fork over something." Said Joey as he flopped back down. "Fine, here." I stood and pulled off the coveralls, only to show a pair of yoga pants below. "I forget you're a girl sometimes." Said Joey with a smirk. "Ha! You're cute." I muttered. "Wait, is that new?" Asked Joey, tugging on the leg of the capris. "Yea. I got it a few weeks ago. Ain't it cool?" I tugged up the leg of the pants to allow him a full view. "I saw it in their house and thought it was sweet lookin'." "You um... You know that's a duel monster right?" Said the blond with a giggle. "Yea, that's what the guy said. I don't care." "Yea... 'bout that..." "What?" Giggles turned to laughter as Joey threw his head back. "That's Kaiba's dragon!" I blinked and looked up to see the younger brother lean to get a look, a grin spreading on his face. "Nice! Look Seto." A strong arm wrapped around my waist and tugged me back to the couch, the hand coming to bring the leg up to his lap. A grin I could only classify as smug came over his features. "You can't own a duel monster." I said with a clear look of disbelief. "Well..." Said Joey, a grin still very clear. "There's only three in existence, and Seto owns all of them." Said Mokuba, snickering at my expense. "Well shit. Guess you can't have this one." The blue eyed man smirked and raised a brow. "Wanna bet?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Lemon in this chapter. Enjoy you filthy perverts. :) - B.B.**

 **Chapter 11**

"I'm cold." I smirked at the blond who was sitting in his drawers. "That's really unfortunate for you." I felt a grin pull on my lips. "Hey Joey." "What?" "How much does a Polar Bear weigh." He sighed. "I don't know." "Enough to break the ice. Hi. I'm Jordan." I looked over and blew a kiss. "Nooo..." Whined the blond, rocking his head back while the black-haired teen laughed. "Joey..." "What?" "Are you the bottom of my laptop?" "No..." "Cuz you're HOT." A groan left the man and I snickered. "Joey." "What?" "Will you call me Chris Brown?" "Why?" "Cuz I'd _hit_ that!" I let out a groan and reached for him, only to have him try to hide his tiny smile and shove my hands away. "Joey!" "What?" "Is that a mirror in your pocket?" "I don't have pockets." "Cuz I can see myself in your pants!" "Nooo!" I had to stop a minute as my laughter got to me. "Is your name Google?" "No." He grabbed at the shirt that was sitting by my feet and I took his hand into mine. "Cuz you're everything I've been searching for..." "Leave me alone!" He groaned, grabbing the shirt and standing. "These are bad, and you should feel bad!" He said, giving a clear look of grief. "Joey!" He yanked on his jeans. "If I told you I worked for Fedex could I handle your package?" I reached for his pant leg and he pulled, dropping me to the floor as I laughed, tears leaking from my eyes. "Joey!" I groaned. "What?" "You know what me and termites have in common?" "You're a pest?" "We both like a mouth full of wood! AH!" I howled and reached for his pant leg once more. "Come on! I'm just teasing!" I giggled. The blond gave a smile, showing he wasn't upset over it. "I gotta go anyway. I'm working on Tristan's bike in the morning." "You party pooper." I moved to sit up. "I'm taking your house key." Said the blond, grabbing my keys off the ring. "Why?" "I'm going to fix your stupid sink." "Awww, thanks Joey." I replied with a smile. "Yea yea. Later guys." "Joey..." Looking back to me with a raised brow, I grinned. "If you were words on a page, you'd be _fine print_! Ohhh!" I dodged the keys he threw my way and moved to collect the cards to re-deal. "I better go walk him out, make sure he gets out okay..." Said Mokuba, drawing a raised brow from me. "Later guys." I watched him go and couldn't stop my smirk. "And what's so amusing?" I looked to the man still sitting on my couch. "Nothin'. Just thinking about what I could do to keep my one remaining guest occupied." I said as I got to my feet and stood before him. "Anything you would prefer?" He asked, hands coming out to pull me in. Dropping a knee on either side of his lap, I ran my lips up his strong neck. "I have a few ideas. I have a few lines to get you in the mood if you're interested." I said with a giggle. A rumble came from his chest as his large hands grabbed my hips. "That will not be necessary."

"Let me hear you." He growled, those long fingers rubbing over the tender button between my thighs. I _know_ I'm a screamer, and it looked like he was eating it up, teasing me for hours as he brought me to the edge over and over. I gasped as my body curled around him once more, thick pulses of pleasure coursing through my system. Apparently his limit was reached because I heard his belt and zipper as he pulled his length free. "Are you ready?" He murmured, form draping mine. "Yes! Jesus, please!" "Close, not quite." He rumbled, teasing my entrance. "Tell me what you want." That voice was going to drive me insane. "You! Please Seto!" A hum of pleasure left his throat, and I whimpered as he pressed in. "Scream my name Jordan." He breathed, his hips moving almost instantly. Every nook and cranny felt filled, I was so full it almost hurt and it felt _amazing_. I clawed at the flesh of his back and begged my release, stars lining my vision. "That's it, cum for me. _Fuck_ you feel so good..." He groaned, pace increasing until I felt his thrusts grow harder. A grunt left him as his panting grew frantic. A large hand held my form by the shoulder as he slammed in and shuddered, a breathless moan leaving his lips as he finally reached his peak.

A hard knock would snap me up. Who was- Jack. Shit. Scrambling to grab something to throw on, I snatched up my capri's and what I thought to be my shirt. As I scurried out to the living room, I shoved my arms through. As I pulled it over my head though, I quickly found it _wasn't_ my shirt. In fact it was a men's button up with about half the buttons missing. Yanking it closed, I looked up to see my lover from the night before at the door, with my ex on the other side. "Momma!" I smiled and held my arm out for the boy, who was instantly wrapped around my waist. Broad shoulders tapered down to a built form, the clear outline of the muscles below on the man's stomach. Seto Kaiba was a god, and he knew it. And so did Randy for that matter. Giving a disgusted look to me, my ex folded his arms, giving a glare to my lover. "Nice." "Thank you, I work hard." I held down a smirk as I bent to pick up my son. "What do you want to do today? You wanna go to the zoo? Or the park?" He shook his head. "What would you like?" He shrugged and I cocked my head. "How about we start with breakfast and see where it leads us?" I looked to my ex in the doorway. "You're not invited. Bye." I dropped the boy in one of the kitchen chairs and swung the door shut. "You, on the other hand, are. Should you want some." I said with a smile to the blue eyed man, who took one look at my attire and smirked. "I could make it work."

"Momma?" "Yes baby." I replied, setting down a plate in front of the boy. "Is he staying all day?" Asked the boy quietly, giving a look to the blue eyed man who was nursing coffee and flicking through his phone. "No. Why?" "I was just wondering if he was like Mai." "No." I answered instantly, a sour feeling in my stomach as I pulled another omelet off for my guest. "Oh... okay good!" My brows lifted and I looked back. "Why?" "Daddy never hangs out anymore. Its always with her." The boy crossed his arms. "I don't like her. She's always saying mean stuff." "Yea? To you?" Jack looked at his plate and frowned. "To Bubbles a lot... then she says stuff about you." "Yea, well, Mommy's a hard act to follow." I said with a snort, putting Kaiba's plate down. "I hate her." "No you don't, Jackson stop." I scolded. "But mom-" "Stop." I looked over. "Look, you're dad is with someone who makes him happy. In some... weird, gross way." I crouched and looked up at him. "You don't have to like her, but you can't hate her." "Why not?" "Because you want your dad happy right? And right now that's with her." "But she makes me call her mom." I felt bile turn in my stomach. I suddenly wasn't hungry anymore and I stood to turn off the oven. "I don't mean it though! You're not mad are you?" "No. No I'm not mad." I was though. I was so pissed I couldn't see straight. "Why don't... why don't you take this into the living room and watch cartoons? I gotta clean up." "Sweet!" The boy's face lit up and I watched him go before taking the mug in my hand and tossing it for weight. I wound up to smash the glass when I felt strong hands hold mine in place. "Don't do that..." The sound of the blue eyed man's soothing croon filled my ear. "I need to break something." I growled dangerously. "He'll hear you... take a breath." I took a shaking inhale, before letting it out in a rush. "Another." I allowed his fingers to pull the mug away, and took another lung full of air. "And one more." He set the cup down out of reach and I felt a soft kiss to my neck. I sighed, and he rumbled. "Close enough." Stepping back to drain his mug of coffee, he placed his cup in the sink. "I got to go. I'll see you later." He picked up his few scattered things as I leaned against the counter. When he reached for the door, I spoke up. "Hey, we're square now right? Even?" He smirked. "That wasn't my one. Last I checked _I_ chose when to cash that in." I opened my mouth to object, but he just stepped out chuckling.


	12. Chapter 12

**I think another lemon hiding in this one too. Hey enjoy it while you can. Love you guys! - B.B.**

 **Chapter 12**

The keys jingled on my hips as I shook them to the beat, my headphones blaring as I danced the the familiar tune. My voice ringing out into the empty basement of the complex where I had just finished mopping. "I'm gonna make you bend and break- Say a prayer, but let the good times roll... In case God doesn't show! And I want these words to make things right, But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life- Who does he think he _is_? If that's the worst you got, better put your fingers back to the key! One night and one more time! Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great! He tastes like you, only _sweeter_! One night! Yeah, and one more time. Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories- See? He tastes like you, only _sweeter_ , oh!" A tug on the cord to my ear pieces had me turning to tell off the person killing my buzz. I paused when I spotted the younger brother. "In a good mood?" He asked with a grin. "I'm in a _great_ mood." "Can't imagine why." "Probably the bowl I smoked before I showed up." We shared a grin before I reached down and paused the music. "What's up?" "Seto and I have been looking for you. Jack's upstairs." My brows flew up. "Jack? _My_ Jack?" He nodded. "June found him wandering around the halls." We started back up the stairs and I felt my heart race. What was Jack doing here? It was Tuesday. "Where is he now?" "Seto has him in his office." Taking the familiar path to the CEO's office, we walked in to see the six year old in the older man's lap, using a pen to scribble on a sheet of paper in front of him. The blue eyed man in question was on the phone, speaking what sounded like German. "Momma!" The boy spotted me and the older man tapped his shoulder, holding a finger to his lips. Mirroring his actions, Jack pressed a finger to his own lips, his tone hushed. "Gomen." He seemed fine. Giving a parting greeting, the CEO hung up the phone and Jack held up his picture. "Momma look! I drewed you somethin'." "I see that. What are you doin' here?" I asked, arms out as Kaiba pushed back so the boy could come greet me. "Daddy dropped me off. He gave me this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a paper, folded up. Unfolding it I skimmed over the sheet and felt my blood boil. 'Jordan, thought you might try a weeknight, just to see how you might like it. Mai and I will be out all evening, but if you can't do it let me know. Randy.' I felt my face grow hot, blood rushing through my ears as I saw red. He just left him here. Sent him through the gate and _left_ him. "Mommy? Are you mad? You look mad." "I..." "Hey Jack... why don't you come with me? We'll go put your picture up on the fridge." Said Mokuba. "Really? I can put it on _your_ fridge?" "You bet! Come on!" Distracted by the other, the boy took off, worry forgotten for the moment.

I heard someone step over and shut the door, a heavy lock flicked over and I felt another pry my hand open to get the crumpled note trapped inside. There was a thick silence as I tried to force myself to breathe. Something heavy would replace the note and I looked down to see a glass paperweight. A smokey voice whispered in my ear. "Break it." I felt my hand tighten around the bulb until I watched with sick delight as it would shatter against the facing wall. "Another." I grabbed the nearest thing that looked fragile and threw it. "Another." I did it once more, feeling my blood race as I made it my mission to destroy everything in his office. "They fucking did this on purpose! He's fucking _manipulating_ me! Him and that _filthy slut_!" I snarled. Shelves were cleared of valuables, their pieces glittering the ground. When at last I was done, it was almost strange to hear the silence. Closing the gap between us, I pressed my lips to his harshly. A large hand would grab a fist full of my hair and take it out of the bun it was folded into. Now able to get a secure hold, he dug his hand in. A groan would leave us both as our bodies pressed flush, his excitement hard against my hip. Pulling back with a gasp, he gave me a hard shove towards the desk. Unclipping my overalls, I dropped the straps and pulled off the bra and t-shirt below. Long fingers reached around and rolled the pebbled nipples, drawing a moan from my lips. Another hand would force down my cover passed my hips, reaching to the crux of my thighs to press a finger inside. I wasn't completely ready, but I didn't care. Reaching back, I ran a heavy hand over the thickness in his pants. Taking my hint, he cleared the desk with a sweep of his arm and pressed my front to it. That smokey voice rolled over me like a drug. "I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll be limping for days." "Jesus Christ, please do." I panted. "Why don't you ask me pretty?" He murmured, the sound of his belt causing my heart to flutter. "Please." I felt the head run along my entrance, and grew frustrated. "Fuck me, you dick!" I snapped, drawing a heartfelt moan as he slammed in. It didn't last long. It wasn't supposed too. It was hot, nasty, filthy, angry sex and it was wonderful. As we would come to sit on the floor, we leaned against the now crooked desk in silence. As my heart slowed, I hummed, a smile once more on my face as I yanked on my coveralls, pulling out my cigarettes and bringing one to my lips lazily. "It's not enough to trash my office, you're going to smoke in here too?" I rumbled in amusement and brought the lighter up. "Sure am. You can cry about it... or you can share it with me cuz it's my last one." I said with a snort as I offered the stick. Long fingers pinched the filter and brought it to his lips, smoke rolling out of his nose as we settled back into silence.

I met Randy in the foyer at 10 PM. Calm, and collected. "He's sleeping." I said, making no move to go any farther into the mansion. "So how did you..." My dark glare would stop the woman from finishing her sentence. "What were you thinking? Just dumping him." "They let him in and I just thought they'd take him to you-" "That's not their job." I said coldly, arms crossed. "It _should_ be yours." "Maybe you should get better help." Said Mai, turning her nose up. " _Don't_ talk about the help like you _know_." I growled. "Fact is, if Kaiba and Mokuba hadn't found him, he could _still_ be wandering around lost, and _no one_ would know. This place is too big for a six year old to just be let loose." "I have to agree." I looked back to see the master of the house, arms folded as he leaned on the doorway to the living room. "There's rooms here that haven't been cleaned out from when my Step-Father owned the house. Lord knows what they have in them." "Then maybe you should do something about that." Replied Randy. "Maybe you should do something about the hole in your kitchen." I replied instantly, returning his attention to me. "His home is not mine. Just because we're sleeping together does _not_ mean he has to suit his home to fit. Jack is _my_ son." Randy didn't reply and I just continued. "What you two did was incredibly disrespectful, not only to me, but to him." "We didn't think..." I looked to the woman and glared once more. "I know you didn't. With all due respect Miss Valentine, there's a whole of 'We' going on, and there shouldn't be." I gave a scathing look to Randy who had his head down. Returning my stare to the woman, I continued. "Jack is _my_ son, and until he decides what kind of a relationship he wishes to have with you, you have _no_ place making _any_ decisions regarding his life. Is that clear?" Maybe my time with the CEO was rubbing off, because the aura I spread was the same he held, cold, distant, dominant. I wasn't going to play his game, and I wasn't going to be a victim to Randy's manipulations, not this time. "I just want t-" I closed the distance between us and I watched as she took a step back. "I _said_ are we clear?" She was taller then me, but my confidence gave me the advantage. My tone lowered to a whisper. "He _already_ has a mother..." Ice dripped from my words in warning. I looked to Randy and curled my lip. "Get out. Jack stays with me tonight." Without a word the couple turned and walked out the large door. As I turned to head for the living room, I was caught by a belt loop and tugged into the space of the CEO. His kiss was intense, but I couldn't share his vigor. My anger wasn't the fire it had been this afternoon. This anger was cold, and I couldn't find it in myself to be distracted by his touch. Pulling back, I pressed on his chest gently. "I'll see you tomorrow."


	13. Chapter 13

**Enjoy guys. I think we have a break from the dirty. Actually don't take my word on it, I can't tell anymore. Read and review, I feed on it. -B.B.**

 **Chapter 13**

I would spend the rest of my week in Kaiba's office. Cleaning, mending, fixing the things I had broken, what could be saved. I had turned away several maids that had been told to come clean by the master, I needed to do this. The man's computer screen was trashed, and the power supply had burnt out, but instead of telling him it needed replacing, I sat on the floor with a tarp under me and piece by piece, I repaired it. My cogs turning, I ignored the knock on the door. Probably another maid. The door swung open to show a familiar blond man, and, oddly enough, the blue eyed man. Giving a grunt around the flashlight in my mouth, I looked back to computer. "She's been this way all week." Said Kaiba with a frown. "Yea, she gets this way. She's thinkin'." The blond wandered in, hands in his pockets. "What's on your mind pretty lady?" I looked up and shrugged before looking back to the computer before me. A sound that was probably an 'I don't know' came out from behind the flashlight. "Yea? That why you're elbow deep in Kaiba's computer?" I rolled my eyes and brought a dirty hand up to grab the light. "What do you want Wheeler?" "It's Friday, I figured you'd be home but rich boy says you been here all week." "Maybe." "Why?" "I don'know." He pulled the computer away and I gave him a dirty look. "Use your words." I frowned but when I reached for the CPU he just tugged it away. "I'm thinking okay? And I _might_ have been a little embarrassed about how I left this room. There's so much glass in this carpet I might have to replace it." The blond's brows lifted. "You trashed Kaiba's office?" "He told me too." I muttered, yanking back the frame and looking back into it. Joey looked back to the brunet who shrugged, a tiny smirk on his face. "Nice. Next time send an invite." The blond sighed as I fiddled with the hard drive. "What are you even doing?" "Power supply burnt out, I replaced it but it's not powering on." He scoot up and crouched, taking the flashlight and pointing it in the cavity. "That's why, you have the motherboard hooked up wrong." "No, that's right." "No it's not, that goes here." He pointed to a different plug and I frowned. "What do you even know? This doesn't have tires on it." "Cars have computers in them too you cow, don't get salty. Now move that." I gave a disgusted curl of my lip as a hum left the computer and it powered on. "I've been playing with that all day and you're just going to come in and fix it like that?" "That's how I roll." Said the blond with a grin as he stood, hand out. "C'mon, I have something for you." "Yea you do." I sighed and took the hand he offered. "You comin'?" I asked the blue eyed man as we passed through the door.

"Joeyyy..." I crooned from the couch as the blond came around with beer in his hand. "What?" "Do you have a shovel?" "No." "Cuz I'm diggin' that ass!" I gave it a swat and laughed as he swatted back. "Where do you even get these?" "Believe it or not these aren't even the worst one's." I said with a giggle into my own beer. "These can't get any worse." Said Kaiba, a rare albeit tiny smile curling his lips. I looked over and raised a brow. "The word of the day is legs." His brow lifted and I smirked. "Don't you think we should spread the word?" He looked away and I _know_ it was because he thought it was funny. "Joey... Joeyyy." The blond shook his head. "Did you know I got pet insurance?" He sucked on his teeth a bit before looking over, a smile barely held back. "Why?" "Cuz this pussy's gettin' _smashed_ tonight!" I leaned my head back in laughter as the blond groaned. Standing to get myself another drink, I flashed a grin to Joey. "Can't get any worse huh?" Asked Joey to Kaiba. "I underestimated her." I tossed my can and grabbed another beer from the fridge, breaking out a glass and a bottle from my cabinet. "What you got in there?" Asked Joey. "Rum and coke." I said as I walked back in, holding the glass for the blue eyed man to take. "You don't strike me as a beer drinker." I spoke as he took it. "You would be correct." "What's with you Jordan? You never drink on Friday's." Said Joey as I shoved a stack of letters to the floor and sat on the table. "Normally I get Jack on Saturday's." I said as I cracked open my can. "Are you not anymore?" "I don't know..." I muttered, taking a deep drink. "Randy offered me more days turning the week, but I have to fork over part of my weekend." "Let him have it." My brows lifted as I looked at the blond. "Look, I know it's not what you want, but you have to compromise a _little_. I'm not saying fork over both days or nothin', but you guys can still hang out Sunday." "But I like it the way it is... and I _know_ Randy's just using me like a babysitter so he and his woman can go out." "So?" I frowned and he gave me a knowing look. "Why does it bother you he's moved on?" "Because I don't think it's legit." He started to give me a scolding look but I shot him a glare. "Listen, Randy makes _good_ money. He supported us enough I didn't have to work. Why is he suddenly out of money?" "How do you know he's out of money?" Asked Kaiba. "Why else would he try and fix his own house? Why can't he fix his car? The _whole_ time we lived together, he always wanted to bring in a professional, he _never_ trusted my work, why does he want it now?" "It's not your work he wants." Said Joey with a grin. "Oh please." "Who broke up with who?" Asked Kaiba, brow raised. "I left him." "Why?" "He cheated, don't you listen?" Snipped Joey. "Shut up mutt." "He cheated, yea." I confirmed. "With Mai?" I shrugged, stare drifting as I remembered that night. "I think. I never saw her face. I got so mad... 10 years together and he throws it out the window to get his dick wet." I sighed and tugged on my hair to let it hang down my back, running my fingers through it. "We both got arrested that night, the cops couldn't tell who's fault it was. I had three broken fingers and he had a broken nose." I smirked a little. "That felt good." "Didn't you have a black eye?" Asked Joey. "No. He did though, from my wedding ring." I gave a wolfish grin and looked to the CEO. "I met dipstick in the cell next to mine while I was waiting for bail, pulled in on a drunk and disorderly." "That was a rough night..." Muttered Joey.


	14. Chapter 14

**Enjoy guys, see you next chapter! - B.B.**

 **Chapter 14**

 _"_ _Kaiba-sama would like to see you in 2A."_ "Alright. Thanks Roland." I replied, hanging up. Heading up towards his newly restored office, I knocked as I stepped inside. He looked up and I swear for just a second he smiled. "What'cha need?" "What are you doing tomorrow night?" I blinked and shrugged. "I don't know. Why?" "Here." He reached into his shirt pocket and flicked out an envelope, his eyes still focused on his screen. "What is it?" I asked, coming around and leaning a hip on the desk, taking the envelope. "Tickets for Cirque Du Soleil at the Kaiba Dome. I thought you could take Jack." My brows flew up and I looked inside. "These have been sold out, I looked. How'd you get these?" He smirked and I snorted. "At the _Kaiba_ Dome." I muttered, giving a small smile. "You didn't have to do this..." I said quietly. "They were the tickets reserved for Mokuba and I, but we won't be able to go. I didn't want them to go to waste." He _said_ that, but honestly, there was something in his tone that I wasn't quite buying. Wrapping my arms around his chest, I pressed my head into his shoulder. "Thank you..." I felt his hand come up and rub my arm, and was surprised at a soft kiss to my hair. "I'll set up a car to pick you both up and take you there." I felt my heart swell in gratitude. "Thank you!" I repeated, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Alright, go away, I actually need to get this done." I snorted, my tone switching to the one I used with my awful pick up lines. "Good thing I brought my library card cuz I'm totally checkin' you _out_." A heard the barest hint of a rumble before a large hand pressed my face away, drawing my laughter.

After a bit of haggling to persuade Randy to allow the boy with me for the night, I made sure to dress pretty. Black and white tank tops sat layered under a light blue button down shirt with deep blue jeans and black heeled boots. Using my nice Lapis ring, with a set of silver bangles around my wrists to accent. I tousled my thick curls to perfection, using a matching headband to hold back the majority but still allowing my bangs and a few curls to frame my face. Jack was in a plaid button up with a pair of jeans and his favorite cowboy boots, his smile huge as we entered the lobby. I was pulling the tickets out of my back pocket when I heard my name called. Turning, I gave a smile as I saw the blue eyed man stepping down the large staircase that led to the box seats. "Hey, I thought you were busy." I said as he got within earshot. "I only have a minute, I wanted to show you to your seats." He was dressed in his white suit, secretly it was my favorite. It had to be tailored, holding his attributes perfectly. "Momma?" I looked at my hip to see the boy had uncertainty in his eyes. Kneeling to straighten his collar with a smile, I spoke. "Mr. Kaiba is going to show us to our seats... He was generous enough to give us these tickets. Can you thank him?" The boy looked at me and nodded before giving a small bow to the CEO. "Arigatou gozaimasu." I felt my pride swell at the sight of the boy's manners and squeezed his chin as I stood. "This way." Offered Kaiba, arm out towards the stairway. We climbed up and passed through a hall before it opened to a small set of theater style seating, two dozen at most. We took our seats while my lover sat behind me. "Can I have your phone?" Asked the boy. "Aww honey, can't we just _talk_?" I snorted as confusion colored his features. "Yea." I said with a grin, reaching for my hip. Passing over the device I sighed. How did people parent without these again? "You look lovely." Murmured the man's silky voice in my ear. "Well thank you, I worked hard." I said with a smirk, feeling a pair of soft lips against my ear, sending shivers down my spine. "You _know_ I like blue." My smile only grew. "Might have crossed my mind." He rumbled and stood. "I got to go. Enjoy." A soft brush of his lips over my cheek and he was gone.

 _'Meet me in 1A when you get done.'_ It would be close to midnight by the time I dropped Jack off and returned home. Randy wasn't pleased, but the sheer delight on my son's face when I returned him had the man silent. As I walked the familiar halls of the Kaiba Manor, I felt almost out of place. I wasn't sneaking, and even if I was, who cared? It wasn't strange to see me wondering, but a nervousness still welled in my stomach like I was. Stepping through the doorway to the man's room, I moved for the light when a gentle hand would take mine and pull me back flush with a warm body. I tensed for a hard second before a familiar voice came to my ear. "Shhh... I didn't mean to scare you." He murmured, kissing my neck. "I just got in... did you have fun?" I nodded, turning in his grip to face him. "I came to recognize you're generosity." I hummed against his jaw, my hands running up his front. "How astute of you."

"It actually _was_ fun, in case you were curious." I muttered from where I rested on his chest, hair tousled a bit _too_ much from where his hands had been buried in it. "Was it?" I could hear a chuckle in his voice. "Yes! Let me show you." I leaned down and tugged on my jeans to get the phone in their back pocket. Scooting up flush with his side, I opened the gallery and offered it to him. "It was based off that movie Avatar, so it was pretty cool." He flicked through the shots with a tiny smirk. "I hope they pay these people good money to dress like this." "No kiddin'." I muttered. "Not to mention the sheer flexibility factor. You couldn't pay me enough to bend that way." He smirked and replied, "Sure I could, I'll even help you practice." I flashed a grin as I took the phone and tossed it back to the floor. "How's that for one?" "Oh no no no." He shook his head and propped a pillow, settling in to doze. "You very much had your way with me sir." He smirked as he shut his eyes. "I gave you the tickets. Fair trade." I opened my mouth to object when I paused. Dammit, why did he have to be right? He chucked. "Go to bed Jordan." Settling into his side, I shut my eyes. He won this round.


	15. Chapter 15

**Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 15**

I would end up taking Randy's car and using the CEO's vast motor pool cave to work on it. The driveway was flat at the top, and to be honest that's all I really needed. "I don't know Jordan, can I move the wiring or something?" Muttered Joey. "No, leave it be, help me get this out." I said, indicating the alternator. "I just don't get why we're doing this. He'll be fine without a car." "I owe him for letting me take Jack to a play." "What play?" "Cirque Du Soleil at the Kaiba Dome." "Yea? Where'd you get those?" I felt a burning start in my ears and trickle to my cheeks. "Rich boy gave them to you, didn't he?" I didn't answer and he chuckled, reaching a hand in and pulling on a few wires. "Well damn! Go ask if he's got Walk the Moon tickets for us, I wanna go." I gave him an elbow. "You know I basically whored myself for those tickets." "Go ahead, pretend you don't love sleepin' with the ice king." "He does have... a knack for it." I purred, a grin in place as I stood straight. "Gross." We laughed a bit before he pointed to the driver's side. "Go ahead and start it." The sound of a drum beat came through the stereo and I tapped the steering wheel. Slowly pulling my boot off the gas I'd been feeding to keep it going, I stood to return under the hood, the speakers playing a familiar tune. _"What'll you do when you get lonely And nobody's waiting by your side? You've been running and hiding much too long. You know it's just your foolish pride."_ I tugged on Joey's belt loop and when he stood, I grabbed his hands, sweeping him into a swinging two-step, singing along to the car's stereo. "Layla, you've got me on my knees. Layla, I'm beggin', darling please. Layla, darlin' won't you ease my worried mind." "Is there a song you _don't_ know?" I flashed a grin and looked over to see Roland and our employer. "Not really. Honestly, it's Eric Clapton, I'm surprised you don't know it." Kaiba shook his head and I looked to Joey. "You know it?" Joey just grinned and shook his head too. "You're useless." I whimpered, releasing him back to the engine. "My six year old son knows Eric Clapton. You both should be ashamed." "You're shameful enough for everyone." Said the blue eyed man as he crossed his arms, nodding towards where Joey was leaning over a bumper. "Who's car is that?" "Mine?" He gave me a clear look of disbelief and I sighed. "It's Randy's." "Why is it in _my_ drive?" "Randy doesn't have a driveway, and every time we work on it in the street we almost get hit..." "So... Why is it in _my_ drive?" Asked the man again. "It was the trade for having Jack last week." I looked up and gave a pleading face. "It'll be gone by the end of the day, I promise." He scowled a bit, but turned away. "Fine. I want it gone by the time I get back from the office." I nodded as he climbed into the car waiting, Roland jumping behind the wheel. "You know... that was remarkably light for Kaiba." My brow lifted at the blond. "What do you mean?" "I mean, I don't know how you did it. He didn't even say anything about me." "I keep telling you, he's not that bad." "Yea... Don't think that's it." My brow lifted and he gave a wide grin. "I've known Kaiba a long time, and I've _never_ seen him give in that easy to an argument." "It wasn't an argument." "Exactly. You asked and he actually said yes." "And that's strange?" "Yea! It is!" He looked back. "Kaiba's an _ass_ like an actual _ass_ to everyone, except you. And Mokuba obviously." "Well, we're groin buddies so that's probably it." "Groin buddies don't give you tickets to a sold out show." "Come on, he didn't even go. He gave them to me for Jack." His brow lifted and a smirk curled his lips. "I guess... I mean, I..." I scratched a bit at my scalp with the screwdriver in my hand. "He... showed us to our seats, I guess. Like he made a point to show up." "Did he?" "Shut up Joey." "Look, all I'm sayin' is Kaiba doesn't do stuff he doesn't want too. He just doesn't. So if he _showed up_ , he wanted to be there."

"I can't thank you enough for everything you've done Jordan..." I scoffed at my ex and didn't reply as I pressed a replacement piece of drywall to the ceiling. "I really didn't know all you did around here until you left, I mean it's hard... keeping up with all the work." I just grunted. I'd shown up to pick up Jack, but he was out with the blonde woman 'getting ice cream'. To avoid small talk I had started work on replacing the hole from the pipe leak. "I guess I... didn't know how good I had it." I felt a hand reach up to grab mine and yanked it away, giving a shocked, angry, and horrified glare his way. A ring from the phone on my hip would have me tugging the headphones out from where they were tucked in my pocket. "This is Jordan." _"_ _I certainly hope so."_ I snorted at the sound of the CEO. "What's up?" I asked, reaching down to scoop some wet plaster. _"_ _You're over at Randy's aren't you?"_ "Maybe." _"_ _You weren't home, so call it a hunch. You know you work for me, not that chump right?"_ I found myself a bit confused. What was he looking for me for? "I'm waiting for Jack to get here. Did we have plans I forgot about? I do that..." I said with a chuckle as I scrapped extra plaster off and used it to fill the cracks. _"_ _No, Mokuba was looking to make some."_ My brows lifted as I waited for him to continue. _"_ _Also the cook called in and he's wondering if you'll cook dinner."_ I smiled, dropping the plaster scraper to the table below. "Sure! I'm down to cook, what are you guys feelin'?" _"_ _I don't think it really matters."_ "Ok I'll-" I paused at the sound of the door slamming and a familiar cry filled the home. "Good lord! Please shut _up_!" Hissed the blonde woman. "Hey." Her head snapped up and I frowned, jumping off the chair I'd been standing on. "His ice cream tipped and he's been crying ever since! Jesus!" Said the woman, throwing her hands up and storming off. "Jackson, what's wrong?" Asked Randy, going to offer the boy a hug, which was vehemently denied. "I!" Sniff. "Want." Hiccup. "Moooommmmyyyy!" A wail left the six year old's lips and I sighed into the mic. "Captain we have a planetary crisis. The child has lost his ice cream. I fear for the human race." _"_ _Indeed a problem you have. I recommend bribery."_ "Jackson, we'll have ice cream after dinner, we'll get a whole carton on the way home." I offered. Another gasping cry left him and I sighed once more. "No go Captain. The creature refuses to negotiate." A deep chuckle came through the headphone and I had to smile a bit. "I will renew negotiations and keep you posted." _"_ _How long?"_ "Gimme an hour." _"_ _See you then."_ The line clicked and I knelt to summon the boy to me. "You know we can't understand you when you scream." He mumbled something. "Take a deep breath... tell me what's wrong." I said quietly, tone switching to that with a tune. "First thing, we make you feel better... Next stop, we pull it all together, I'll keep you warm like a sweater, Take my hand, hold on forever...Just fall apart if you need to...I'm here and I won't leave you now, Don't look down... Hold on forever..." His crying slowed as I rubbed his back before he spoke. "We... We went for i-ice cream... an' I... I dropped it..." "That happens baby, it sucks, but it happens." "I was... I was crying an' she said some stuff." "What stuff?" "That... That I was loud- a bad kid..." "You're not a bad kid honey." I murmured, burying my nose in his hair and shooting a dark glare at the man watching. "She didn't mean it Jack..." Offered his father. "Why don't we go? Hmm? I been waitin' for you, and Mokuba and Mr. Kaiba are wanting to have dinner with us." He sniffed and leaned back. "Yea?" I nodded. "I was thinking enchiladas. How does that sound?" "With 'tatoes?" I smiled. "You bet."


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for reading. Love you guys! -B.B**

 **Chapter 16**

I tossed the potatoes in a large pot, phone sitting on the counter blaring music, my voice coming out to join it, the boy by my side giving a goofy dance to the alternative song. "She's gonna save me call me baby, run her hands through my hair! She'll know me crazy, soothe me daily, but yet she wouldn't care." I grabbed the boy's hands and swung him a bit to the tune, bending to sing the rest of the chorus to him. "We'll steal her Lexus, be detectives, ride round pickin' up clues! We'll name our children Jackie and Wilson, 'raise em on rhythm and blues!" I tapped his tummy. "Okay, get up outta my bun'nis, I gotta tear this chicken." I said, tapping him with my hip. "You gotta big butt!" "You gotta big mouth, wonder who gave you that?" I started tearing apart the rotisserie chicken. "Like you have _any_ room to talk." Said Kaiba from his spot at the bar with his brother going over paperwork. "Yea, well nobody asked you." I muttered. Jackson wandered over and jumped up on the barstool next to Mokuba and pulled a gameboy out of his backpack. The sound of a mariachi band cut off my song and I cursed. "Dammit... Jack, come answer this. It's Nauna Maria." I said. "You told me to 'Get up outta your bun'nis." "Don't be cute, I got this chicken all on my hands. Just put it on speaker." "Do I gotta?" "You know Spanish." The boy groaned and jumped back down. Running over, he picked up the phone and put it to his ear. " _Speaker_ Jackson..." I growled. "Hola abuela! (Hello Grandma!)" I heard the woman gush over the phone and shook my head. "Adivina dónde estamos? (Guess where we are?)" He waited for her reply before continuing. "Esta gran mansión con todas estas habitaciones y- (This BIG mansion with all these rooms and-)" "Hey! Tcht!" I glared at the boy and he held the phone out. "She wants to talk to you." "'Magine that... speaker please." He tapped the screen and I sighed. "Hola..." _"_ _You're WHERE?"_ "Domino, where I have been." _"_ _No... ¿Qué está hablando de Jordan? (What's he talking about Jordan?)"_ "It's nothing... I _called_ for your enchilada recipe, but you didn't pick up, so I just kind of winged it, you know the ingredients aren't the same here..." _"_ _Jordan..."_ "You add the cream cheese _with_ the chicken and sauce right? I just want to make sure..." _"_ _Jordan, ¿qué quiere decir? (Jordan what's he mean?)"_ "I think I got everything right..." _"_ _Avoiding my question doesn't answer it child."_ "That wasn't an accident." _"_ _So?"_ I sighed. "Es la casa de mi jefe. Les cocino la cena. (It's my boss's home. I'm cooking them dinner.)" _"_ _De Verdad? Esto es muy simpatico de ti... (Really? That's very nice of you...)"_ "Is it really so hard to believe that I'm a nice person?" _"_ _Si."_ "¡Los vi besarse! (I saw them kissing.)" Sing-songed Jackson from the bar with an almost evil grin. "Don't you tell her that." I growled. _"_ _Tell me what?"_ "Nothing!" " Los vi besarse!" Repeated the boy, and _this_ time, she heard it. _"_ _What?!"_ I whimpered and sighed as she started on a long, rapid, rant about how I didn't need another relationship, and that I barely escaped the last man that did me wrong. "God help me. Nauna..." She didn't hear me. "Nauna!" Still she didn't stop. "Maria!" That had her attention. "I'm wrist deep in chicken, I wasn't mentally prepared for a lecture in Spanish." She snorted. _"_ _Maybe if you called more often."_ "I hear you... I will I promise... Jackson, comfort your Nauna." _"_ _¡Mi Jackson! ¡Mi pequeña pimienta! ¡Te echo tanto de menos! (My Jackson! My little pepper! I miss you so!)"_ Now it was my turn to smirk as the boy's face sank. "Go on Jackson. Talk to abuela." He slumped before jumping down and coming to get my phone and turn it off speaker so he could talk into it.

As he moved into the next room I grinned. Ha. Putting the chicken, cheese and sauce to simmer, I washed my hands and moved to put a kettle on. "You Mandarin _and_ Spanish?" Asked Mokuba with a grin. "Maria was my foster mom from the time I was... 15? Until I was 18. After that I just stayed with her." I explained. "Her sons taught me how to take stuff apart...and speak Spanish." I flashed a grin as I moved to sit in Jackson's vacant seat. "What's a foster mom?" The elder brother gave an elbow to the younger, but I just shrugged. "It's basically what happens when kids are too old to adopt. They get put into a system that pays people to take care of them." The teen's lip curled and I lifted my brows. "Do they not have anything like that here?" He shook his head. "Seto and I were adopted but it was an orphanage..." I blinked. I didn't know that. "We don't really have those... state homes mostly, same concept." "So you didn't know you're parents?" "Oh I knew my mom, when I was 12, the state deemed her as _unfit_ and I was put into foster care." I explained. "So you didn't even stand a chance..." I shrugged again. "I jumped around a lot, big shocker, I was kind of an asshole. Maria got me though and I straightened up _quick._ " I flashed a smile. "She's a great woman but _damn_ you get her pissed off, there isn't a rock you can hide under. When I told her I was pregnant, she demanded to know if he'd proposed. Since he hadn't, she demanded I go _that night_. Or she was coming to Hong Kong and making us do it." I gave a toothy grin in remembrance. "I never seen Randy so scared. It was beautiful." "So you _were_ married." Asked Kaiba with a raised brow. "I was, yea. We're legally separated, but he won't sign my damn papers." I grunted, smile fading. "I don't want to push and have him mess with my visitation, so I'd just as soon leave it until I can talk him into it." "And you're happy with that?" I raised my brow at the blue eyed man. "No. But sometimes it's not about you." The sound of the boy returning into the room with a sweet goodbye to Maria had my smile back. "What?" Asked the boy. "Nothin'."

"Don't you _dare_ wake that creature." I growled at Mokuba, who grinned. The brother's had been generous enough to offer Jackson a spot on their couch while I cleaned up, and as a result he'd dozed off. The younger Kaiba had stayed around the bar with me, his paperwork stacked and cleared away, his brother moving into his office for the night. "Jordan?" "Hmm?" "Why are you sleeping with my brother?" My brows flew up as I looked over to see his stare on his tea. "I mean I know why you guys started, but I guess I don't understand why you're still... doing it." I shrugged and gave a tiny sigh. "I don't really know either... I guess we're both just riding this wave while we can. It's fun, It's casual, there's no constraints on it." "But why not?" "Why don't I date your brother?" Our eyes locked and I snorted. "Mokuba your brother would never _actually_ date someone like me. He's got too much to lose from it." "But..." "What?" "It's the first time I've actually seen him _enjoy_ himself with a relationship... with anything really." "That's because he doesn't have to try." I said with a laugh, taking a sip of tea. "No expensive dates, no flowers, no effort, and I don't either, I don't have to cover my tattoos up, or explain my kid, he knows, and he doesn't care." "That sounds..." "Lazy." I filled in. "Listen Mokuba, I don't think your brother would ever be interested in pursuing a relationship with me, but at least... this way... we can be friends. And I feel like that's important just because he doesn't have many." "Any." "Any." We shared a grin. "And if my house is a place he can go, smoke a joint and _be normal_ for a little bit, then he should. And so should you." His brow rose and I smiled. "Don't forget to be a kid a little bit, okay? You still got growing to do."


	17. Chapter 17

I tossed the potatoes in a large pot, phone sitting on the counter blaring music, my voice coming out to join it, the boy by my side giving a goofy dance to the alternative song. "She's gonna save me call me baby, run her hands through my hair! She'll know me crazy, soothe me daily, but yet she wouldn't care." I grabbed the boy's hands and swung him a bit to the tune, bending to sing the rest of the chorus to him. "We'll steal her Lexus, be detectives, ride round pickin' up clues! We'll name our children Jackie and Wilson, 'raise em on rhythm and blues!" I tapped his tummy. "Okay, get up outta my bun'nis, I gotta tear this chicken." I said, tapping him with my hip. "You gotta big butt!" "You gotta big mouth, wonder who gave you that?" I started tearing apart the rotisserie chicken. "Like you have _any_ room to talk." Said Kaiba from his spot at the bar with his brother going over paperwork. "Yea, well nobody asked you." I muttered. Jackson wandered over and jumped up on the barstool next to Mokuba and pulled a gameboy out of his backpack. The sound of a mariachi band cut off my song and I cursed. "Dammit... Jack, come answer this. It's Nauna Maria." I said. "You told me to 'Get up outta your bun'nis." "Don't be cute, I got this chicken all on my hands. Just put it on speaker." "Do I gotta?" "You know Spanish." The boy groaned and jumped back down. Running over, he picked up the phone and put it to his ear. " _Speaker_ Jackson..." I growled. "Hola abuela! (Hello Grandma!)" I heard the woman gush over the phone and shook my head. "Adivina dónde estamos? (Guess where we are?)" He waited for her reply before continuing. "Esta gran mansión con todas estas habitaciones y- (This BIG mansion with all these rooms and-)" "Hey! Tcht!" I glared at the boy and he held the phone out. "She wants to talk to you." "'Magine that... speaker please." He tapped the screen and I sighed. "Hola..." _"_ _You're WHERE?"_ "Domino, where I have been." _"_ _No... ¿Qué está hablando de Jordan? (What's he talking about Jordan?)"_ "It's nothing... I _called_ for your enchilada recipe, but you didn't pick up, so I just kind of winged it, you know the ingredients aren't the same here..." _"_ _Jordan..."_ "You add the cream cheese _with_ the chicken and sauce right? I just want to make sure..." _"_ _Jordan, ¿qué quiere decir? (Jordan what's he mean?)"_ "I think I got everything right..." _"_ _Avoiding my question doesn't answer it child."_ "That wasn't an accident." _"_ _So?"_ I sighed. "Es la casa de mi jefe. Les cocino la cena. (It's my boss's home. I'm cooking them dinner.)" _"_ _De Verdad? Esto es muy simpatico de ti... (Really? That's very nice of you...)"_ "Is it really so hard to believe that I'm a nice person?" _"_ _Si."_ "¡Los vi besarse! (I saw them kissing.)" Sing-songed Jackson from the bar with an almost evil grin. "Don't you tell her that." I growled. _"_ _Tell me what?"_ "Nothing!" " Los vi besarse!" Repeated the boy, and _this_ time, she heard it. _"_ _What?!"_ I whimpered and sighed as she started on a long, rapid, rant about how I didn't need another relationship, and that I barely escaped the last man that did me wrong. "God help me. Nauna..." She didn't hear me. "Nauna!" Still she didn't stop. "Maria!" That had her attention. "I'm wrist deep in chicken, I wasn't mentally prepared for a lecture in Spanish." She snorted. _"_ _Maybe if you called more often."_ "I hear you... I will I promise... Jackson, comfort your Nauna." _"_ _¡Mi Jackson! ¡Mi pequeña pimienta! ¡Te echo tanto de menos! (My Jackson! My little pepper! I miss you so!)"_ Now it was my turn to smirk as the boy's face sank. "Go on Jackson. Talk to abuela." He slumped before jumping down and coming to get my phone and turn it off speaker so he could talk into it. As he moved into the next room I grinned. Ha. Putting the chicken, cheese and sauce to simmer, I washed my hands and moved to put a kettle on.

"You Mandarin _and_ Spanish?" Asked Mokuba with a grin. "Maria was my foster mom from the time I was... 15? Until I was 18. After that I just stayed with her." I explained. "Her sons taught me how to take stuff apart...and speak Spanish." I flashed a grin as I moved to sit in Jackson's vacant seat. "What's a foster mom?" The elder brother gave an elbow to the younger, but I just shrugged. "It's basically what happens when kids are too old to adopt. They get put into a system that pays people to take care of them." The teen's lip curled and I lifted my brows. "Do they not have anything like that here?" He shook his head. "Seto and I were adopted but it was an orphanage..." I blinked. I didn't know that. "We don't really have those... state homes mostly, same concept." "So you didn't know you're parents?" "Oh I knew my mom, when I was 12, the state deemed her as _unfit_ and I was put into foster care." I explained. "So you didn't even stand a chance..." I shrugged again. "I jumped around a lot, big shocker, I was kind of an asshole. Maria got me though and I straightened up _quick._ " I flashed a smile. "She's a great woman but _damn_ you get her pissed off, there isn't a rock you can hide under. When I told her I was pregnant, she demanded to know if he'd proposed. Since he hadn't, she demanded I go _that night_. Or she was coming to Hong Kong and making us do it." I gave a toothy grin in remembrance. "I never seen Randy so scared. It was beautiful." "So you _were_ married." Asked Kaiba with a raised brow. "I was, yea. We're legally separated, but he won't sign my damn papers." I grunted, smile fading. "I don't want to push and have him mess with my visitation, so I'd just as soon leave it until I can talk him into it." "And you're happy with that?" I raised my brow at the blue eyed man. "No. But sometimes it's not about you." The sound of the boy returning into the room with a sweet goodbye to Maria had my smile back. "What?" Asked the boy. "Nothin'."

"Don't you _dare_ wake that creature." I growled at Mokuba, who grinned. The brother's had been generous enough to offer Jackson a spot on their couch while I cleaned up, and as a result he'd dozed off. The younger Kaiba had stayed around the bar with me, his paperwork stacked and cleared away, his brother moving into his office for the night. "Jordan?" "Hmm?" "Why are you sleeping with my brother?" My brows flew up as I looked over to see his stare on his tea. "I mean I know why you guys started, but I guess I don't understand why you're still... doing it." I shrugged and gave a tiny sigh. "I don't really know either... I guess we're both just riding this wave while we can. It's fun, It's casual, there's no constraints on it." "But why not?" "Why don't I date your brother?" Our eyes locked and I snorted. "Mokuba your brother would never _actually_ date someone like me. He's got too much to lose from it." "But..." "What?" "It's the first time I've actually seen him _enjoy_ himself with a relationship... with anything really." "That's because he doesn't have to try." I said with a laugh, taking a sip of tea. "No expensive dates, no flowers, no effort, and I don't either, I don't have to cover my tattoos up, or explain my kid, he knows, and he doesn't care." "That sounds..." "Lazy." I filled in. "Listen Mokuba, I don't think your brother would ever be interested in pursuing a relationship with me, but at least... this way... we can be friends. And I feel like that's important just because he doesn't have many." "Any." "Any." We shared a grin. "And if my house is a place he can go, smoke a joint and _be normal_ for a little bit, then he should. And so should you." His brow rose and I smiled. "Don't forget to be a kid a little bit, okay? You still got growing to do."


	18. Chapter 18

**Still going! Got a ways to go too. Hope everyone is enjoying themselves! Leave me a review and tell me what you think! Feel free to check out my other fics on my profile. Love you guys! -B.B**

 **Ps- Lemony goodness. You're welcome**

 **Chapter 18**

"How's Jack?" Asked Joey, the cards once more being passed around my table. "He's alright. I've been trying to adjust getting him for a while during the week." I said around a cigarette. "He comes over for dinner, and we hang out a bit, I help him with his homework, and I take him home." "Why doesn't he just stay the night?" I looked at the teenager and indicated the bungalow. "Where?" "Where does he stay when he's here?" Asked Kaiba, passing around another joint. "In my bed with me mostly." I put my cigarette in the tray and grabbed the blunt. "But during the week I get up early, it's easier to just take him home for the night so the bus can take him to school in the morning." I took a deep drag before passing it to Joey. "You don't have a car, how do you get him there?" Asked the brunet. I shrugged. "Taxi mostly. I don't like taking him on a train at night." I picked up my smoke and ashed it. "Except last week, Randy came and got him." "Oh yea? What'd he want?" Asked Joey. "Money." I took another hit and put the cigarette out. "He wanted his child support early." The blond's brows lifted and I smirked. "I _told_ you. You said I was crazy." "You _are_ crazy." He replied before shaking his head. "Who knows? Mai wasn't high maintenance when we dated, but then again, she was duelin' so she had her own cash." "When's the last time you even dueled?" Asked Mokuba to Joey, who shrugged again with a clear look of ignorance. "It's been a minute. So you _know_ she's not been doin' so hot."

I stood patiently waiting for the taxi to arrive, my son by my side chattering as we stood outside the gates for the Kaiba Estate. _'Need a lift?'_ I looked at my phone and raised a brow at the text from the blue eyed man, looking around until I remembered the camera I'd posted on the pillar for the gate. ' _You offering?'_ I asked, receiving a message back almost instantly. _'Meet me in the motor pool.'_ "C'mon Jack, Mommy found a ride." I said, taking the boy's hand. Canceling my cab, we took the hike up to where the cars were stored. I was expecting was one of the town cars, but I felt myself come to a stop as I spotted it. A deep blue Dodge Challenger was waiting in the drive, it's owner leaning on the hood with a smirk on his lips and his arms crossed over his chest. Good lord it's like a living wet dream. "Come _on_ mom!" The boy tugged on my hand and I allowed myself to be dragged over. "You _would_ have one of these." I muttered. "Do you like it?" He purred in my ear, bringing a flow of warmth to my stomach. "Go ahead. Pretend you didn't see me droolin'." I drawled, turning to look and seeing that smug grin. " _Mommmm_." I felt another yank on my arm and heard a rumble in my ear. "Let's go."

The sound of the engine, and the _confidence_ he held while he drove it had me hot and bothered before we even dropped the boy off, and I had a feeling he knew it. Getting out and leaning the seat forward so the boy could jump out, instantly he was chattering about the ride and how cool it was. Ushering the boy up the steps I knocked soundly and knelt to give the boy a hug. "Mommy loves you." "Love you too." He said back, giving me a kiss as the door opened. The leggy blonde woman looked down her nose at me before the boy squeezed through the doorway. "See ya." I said as I moved to head back to where the car was idling. "Jordan wait." I paused on the stairs and looked back at the woman. "Is that _your_ car?" She asked, her stare suspicious. "No." I said with a grin as I opened the door. As the dome light flicked on to show my driver, I felt a smugness grow in my stomach, a large hand grabbing my chin as I climbed in. The intensity with which he met my lips would only make the arousal burning in my blood grow hotter. Shutting the door, I pulled back and gave him a heated look. "There's an open parking garage about a mile from here." A smirk curled his lips once more as the engine revved and we pulled out into the street.

I'd slowly come to learn the blue eyed man's spots over our time together, physical and mental alike. His neck was one, the shell of his ear was another, but what he _really_ enjoyed, what really got him hot and bothered was watching how my body would react under his touch. Listening to my moans of enjoyment, the cries of his name, it got him every time. Personally, that voice was all I needed. Filthy, nasty things whispered in my ear while his body would merge with mine. "Don't tease." He growled, those hands hard on my tattooed hips as I sat astride his lap, the car seat pressed as far back as it would go, his length buried deep in my heat. My pants thrown in the back with my shirt shoved up for access to the flesh below. "Who says I'm teasing?" I panted, looking down with a grin. I _was_ teasing. "Move." "Or what?" "Or I will." He yanked me down flush with his front, my hands coming out to catch on the edge of his seat. A hard moan would leave my lips as his hips snapped up into mine, hitting a spot deep within, as he withdrew, I moved my body down and drove him deep once more. I felt his fingers press hard into my skin, coaxing my hips to move, faster, harder. "Feel's good doesn't it." He growled, hand moving to my hair to bring my ear to his lips. "Yes!" I whimpered, feeling my climax growing with each thrust. "You like riding me in this pretty car?" I gasped and felt myself start to spiral. "Yes!" "You gonna cum?" "Yes! Fuck!" He let me lean back as I took my climax from him, my head thrown back and his name on my lips. A curse left him and I felt a sting as those hands held me still while he pressed himself in desperately striving for his own release on the waves of my climax. I'd watch his face pinch before a groan left him and bliss covered his features. He pulled my body flush with his, the feel of his length pulsing marking his desperate orgasm. I sank to his chest and for a moment we just laid there, gasping for breath. "So... don't supposed _that_ was a cash in, was it?" I asked, smile on my lips. He chuckled, arm wrapping around my waist. "I'm pretty sure _you_ attacked _me._ " I was about to object when I thought it over. Dammit. Right again.

"You got laid last night, didn't you?" I couldn't stop my grin at the blond's question and giggled as Joey curled his nose. "Gross." "You say gross, but you didn't see that car." I groaned and threw my head back. "I thought this was only supposed to be something to make Randy jealous." "Well, it _started_ that way." I said as I dipped my roller in a rich primer. "Now it's just fun. Pissing Randy off is a perk." I rolled the gray over the wall, covering the previous color and making it smooth for the color and panels we were going to add. "What changed?" My brows lifted and I looked over to where he stood on a ladder getting the corners. "What do you mean?" "I mean, when did it change from pissing off Randy to fuckin' Kaiba _and_ pissing off Randy?" "What do you-" He gave me a clear look. "Don't play dumb." I shrugged and turned back. "I don't know... I mean the sex is _great_ I cannot stress that enough, he is _divine_." I gave an exaggerated moan of want. "He has got the _filthiest_ mouth, I mean-" "Okay! Ew." I giggled. "I don't know, honestly, this is the most fun I've had in a while." "You know it's just sex right? Kaiba doesn't really care about you." I paused. "Jordan, he's only doing the stuff he's doing because it suits him." "I know..." I answered, resuming my painting. "I know he probably doesn't care, and I know once we get tired of each other, I'll probably never talk to him again..." I dipped my roller once more. "But... might as well enjoy myself while it lasts."


	19. Chapter 19

**Enjoy! Thanks guys!**

 **Chapter 19**

Moving a grand piano wasn't on anyone's list of fun things to do, so Joey and I invoked the help from the lawn maintenance crew. With three or four to help us, we shoved it on the new carpet in the corner of the large room, allowing us to carpet the rest of the room. Things were moving along nicely, until they weren't. Joey had to drop out for a week or so to help one of his friends, leaving the rest of the carpet to be tucked into the wall, on top of the rest of the painting that needed finishing. Tarps covered the carpet already laid, along with most of the furniture. "Jordan?" I looked over to see Randy, with Jack right beside him, nose deep in a gameboy. "What are you doing here?" I asked, slamming my knee into the kicker, tucking the carpet into the wall. The tool was a blunt blade of sorts that held a broad pad at the other end to take a person's knee. It was a hard job, and even though I still had a wall left, my body was begging me to stop. My stomach was sore from holding me up, and the impact was wearing out my knees, my right more then left simply because it was dominant and I used it more. "I asked a maid where you were. It's your night..." "Oh... Okay. Just... Let me finish this wall." I panted, out of breath. I'd long pulled off my t-shirt and wore only a tanktop, the straps to my coveralls hanging limp from my waist. We sat in silence as I creeped along the wall, tired. "He give you a new job?" Asked Randy finally. "Yea. He wanted these rooms cleaned up, so..." I slammed my knee once more. "He was smart to let you do it... You have an eye for this stuff." I groaned as I felt something pop in my knee and a swell of pain bloom up from the joint. Sweet mercy that hurt. I bent and pressed my head to the pristine carpet. "Jordan? Are you okay?" I felt his hand on my back and shifted away from the touch. "I'm fine..." I wasn't though, it hurt. Leaving the tool where it sat, I slowly stood. Limping towards the door, I ruffled Jack's hair. "Let's go bud." "Kay." He turned and moved to follow, and I shot a look at Randy. "Shut that door on your way out." "Wait, Jordan, let me help you." The man jogged to catch up and I brushed off his hand. "That's not necessary." Moving stiffly down the large staircase that opened to what was probably a gala room, for parties or events. "You're obviously hurt! Let me-" "I said no Randy, you can go." I dismissed, brushing him off once more as I went through the large doors and down a hall, heading for the foyer to get him out. Pain spiked up my leg with every step, and I knew in the back of my mind I'd probably done something. The second we entered the room holding the door, I felt his hand grab my arm and tug me to face him.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" "I'm not! I want to go home, and to do that, _you_ have to leave!" I growled, pointing to the door. I was tired, dirty, and in pain. Taking a deep breath, I gave him a clear look of exhaustion. "Look, I'm not out to fight tonight. I _just_ don't have it in me. Can you just go?" "Why don't you take my help Jordan, I've been trying." "Why? I'm fine." "Obviously!" I frowned and gave him a glare. "Is it _that_ much of a stretch that I still care about you. You're the mother of my child." "You care because you miss the way it was." I grunted. "Is that so wrong? You, me, Jack? The white picket fence?" He took a few steps towards me and I felt my heart pound. "We could be a family again." He stepped close and leaned in, I could feel the ghost of his breath on my face. "Come home with me Jordan." I felt my anger swell, and clenched my jaw, hands coming up and giving a hard shove. "I don't want to. I _like_ my life the way it is." "You would, wouldn't you? That rich boyfriend of yours, I bet you're livin' it up." Snapped Randy, pride clearly hurt. "Like Mai is with you?" He didn't reply and I sighed. "Alright, Randy, I give up." I threw my hands up. "I'm done playing with you." I rubbed my face. "I'm not dating Kaiba. We're friends, he agreed to help me. This _whole thing_ was to make you jealous." Randy stood there for a long minute, anger brewing in his stare. "You two aren't dating." "No." "So... you're not sleeping with him." "Oh yea I am." I said with a tiny smirk. "But you said-" "I said we weren't dating. I'm sorry honey, but that's just too sweet a gig to give up." His lip curled. "Fact is, I'm sick of you using that against me, It's a fling. I don't care about his money." I shrugged and flashed a tiny grin. "I just wanted to clear the air." I looked in and saw Jack sprawled on the Kaiba's couch, thumbs tapping at his device avidly. "You should go, before he finds out you're here. He's not a fan of yours for some reason..." I took two steps in the living room and felt a hard grip on my wrist. "So... _what_. You'll spread your legs for anyone now? Is that how it is?" He was itching for a fight, but one look at where my son sat on the couch, his attention now on us, I knew I couldn't do it. I looked back to answer and saw a _very_ chilly looking Seto Kaiba leaning on the wall just inside the living room, those eyes glaring at my son's father. Either by accident or with purpose, he'd been listening to Randy and I's argument, and he didn't look pleased. "Let me go Randal, this didn't work out well last time..." I said quietly. "I want to know what's so _fucking_ special here you won't come home to your _husband and son_." "I don't owe you any explanations. Let me go, Jack's watching." I replied, tugging on my wrist. "Not until I get some answers. If he means nothing to you, why does Jack talk about him so much? What he's done?" "Count of three..." I gave him a clear look of warning, but he didn't seem to take it. "Three." I winced as pain spiked up my thigh from my burning joint. "Two." I shifted my weight and looked for my target. "One." In an instant, everything happened at once. I gave a sharp blow to his sternum, and the second he released me, I fell back, the injured joint giving out and dropping me to the floor. Not a second later, Randy's face was pressed against the wall where the blue eyed man had been standing, the man in question holding him firmly. Randy's arm was yanked at an odd angle, a cringe of pain on his face as he struggled. "Let me be clear..." Ice coated the CEO's words as he spoke to my ex, causing a shiver up my spine. "The _only_ reason I don't send you home a bloody mess is because your son is right there... and he's watching." Randy froze and Kaiba yanked his arm up further. "You are no longer welcome in my home, is that clear? I will arrange an escort for your son to his mother but you take one step in this house, I will _end you._ Is that understood?" Randy swallowed and nodded. " _Speak_." "Yes sir." "Good." The brunet shoved Randy through the doorway to the foyer. "Get out." The door echoed as it shut and I laid back on the carpet, a deep sigh leaving me.

"Momma? You okay?" "M'okay Jackie." I murmured. "Did he hurt you?" Asked the blue eyed man as he offered a hand. "No. No... I think I might have over done it putting carpet in upstairs." I said as I took it, taking the help as he got me to my feet. "Here." He placed me on the couch next to my son, who was instantly wrapping his arms around me and snuggling in, worried. "M'okay honey." I held down a wince as the leg of my coveralls were pushed up to my thigh, the yoga pants below peeling back to show blotchy red skin that was quickly darkening. "Jesus Christ Jordan..." Murmured the blue eyed man as he lifted the knee to study it. "Guess I did a little more then over do it." He sighed and placed the yoga pants back down over my knee. "You need ice, I'll be back."

Regardless of my insistence that I was fine, the blue eyed man had called his and Mokuba's personal doctor. "Take them off Jordan, the doctor will be here any minute, he's going to tell you the same thing." Said Mokuba. "C'mon! I'm _fine_." "But you're not." Said the boy, crossing his arms and giving a smirk. "Don't... do that." I muttered, reluctantly standing. "You look like _him._ " I muttered, nodding to where the blue eyed man was sitting beside my son, legs crossed lazily. A grin would break the smirk and I held tight to the teen's shoulder as I pulled off my boots and coveralls. "Ewwww." The color had darkened and spread to cover my kneecap. "That's not even all of it." I said, peeling back the spandex. You could see the outline of the pad of the kicker, the colors ranging from a red to black. A knock on the door would have us looking towards the foyer. "I'll get it." I offered, only to get shoved to the sectional below. "Sit." "Mommy, are you scared?" I raised a brow and looked at the boy beside me. "No, why?" "Then shut up." I heard a snort and looked over to see the blue eyed man smirking. "Hey now, that's not nice." "You have an owie, you told me when I have an owie, I have to go see a doctor." "Well yea." "So why don't you?" "I..." I couldn't come up with an excuse as the teen returned with an older man with graying hair. "Shut up." I grunted, looking away from the boy as he giggled. "Hello, no no, don't stand, I'm Dr. Ichomito." Said the man, his hand coming out to meet mine. "Jordan." "Jordan, it's a pleasure, let's see what we have." He knelt and started pulling up the cover on the swollen knee. "It's just a bit a bruising, I was laying car-ow" I whimpered and rocked my head back as he poked at it. "Carpet." I finished after an exhale. "You use your knee to tuck the carpet, yes? I used to see this quite a bit with carpet layers." Said the man, bending the joint and causing my lip to curl in pain. "Yea, that's right." "You use one before?" I nodded. "You weren't doing it correctly, you hit with this part." Said the man, tapping the end of my thigh. "I was when I started, but after a while... got tired...got a li'l sloppy." I muttered. "Well you really banged it good. I'd almost say you might have dislocated it..." He studied my leg before lifting it and giving it a hard tug. I felt another pop and a ringing started in my ears as a flood of pain had my back arched and a cry from my lips. He let me settle for a long minute as I tried to breathe through the pain. "Jesus Christ... that was worse than labor." I whimpered, tucking my head on my shoulder. "At least you get an epidural with labor." Said the doctor with a small smile. "Ice, a hot bath, and stay off of it for a few days. Oh, and I'd recommend a brace." Said the man, reaching into his bag and coming out with ace wrap. "No sweat." I muttered. Wrapping my knee, he filled out a script and held it out. "I would like to come back in a few weeks to have another look, if that's okay." "I'll be here." I said, looking the paper over. "Thank you." Offered Mokuba, moving to walk the man out. "What's that say?" I asked Kaiba as I handed over the sheet. "You can't read it?" "I can't read kanji, no." "You live in Japan, how do you not know how to read?" "I know how to read! Just not... y'know, Japanese. Everything has subtitles here! Just- What's it say." "It's a prescription for hydrocodone." "Sweet! Drugs." I giggled as I took it back.


	20. Chapter 20

**This chapter has a bit of political stuff. It was written in the height after the election. Nothing crazy but enough to mention. Read and Review, you know I love it! - BB**

 **Chapter 20**

The elder brother insisted on us staying in a guest room. 'At least for tonight Jordan.' I wanted to object, but at least this way, Mokuba was there to help with Jack. I was resting in the room's extensive bath when the door opened, and heavy footsteps marked someone's entry. "You're lettin' all the warm air out." I whined, peeking an eye and smiling at the blue eyed man. "I brought your drugs." I held a hand out and he dropped a set of pills in my palm. Swallowing them, he offered a glass of water, which I finished. "How are you feeling?" "Still hurts, probably will a while though." He took a seat beside the bath and leaned back against the wall behind us. "So... guess the cat's out of the bag." He said, tone neutral. "Yea..." I sighed. "I'm so sorry... this was all my fault." "What?" "This... mess. It was a good idea, but if I'd just grown up and dealt with Randy, I wouldn't have dragged you in." He didn't answer for a long moment before he broke the silence. "You should get out, I'll help you wrap that." Popping the drain on the tub, I eased myself up and wrapped a towel around my form to dry it. As I sat on the toilet he turned and took another towel off the rack and dried my legs. My heart fluttered as he took great care over the discolored limb. "I have this feeling you and I would have ended up in each other's bed anyway." He said, taking the ace wrap and starting a trail around the swollen joint. "Why's that?" "Well I saw your tramp stamp when you fixed my sink and I figured you were easy." My brows pinned, but I saw his smile slowly curl his lips and grinned. Did he just make a joke? I poked his shoulder. "C'mon, I'm curious. It's the coveralls isn't it? Huba huba." He rumbled and tucked the end of the ace wrap so it would stay. "You know what? You caught me."

"What did you _do_?" My brows lifted as I looked at the blond walking in my door. "I'm fine." "You don't _look_ fine. Rich boy, what did she do?" Kaiba looked up as the blond came to sit on my table, lifting my leg to his lap. "She was putting carpet in and dislocated it." Replied the blue eyed man, lips running over a rolling paper. "You used that kicker? What were you thinkin' Jordan?" Said Joey, looking at the bruising. "You were doing it all day and you were fine." I objected. "I also wear an extra pad to protect myself. Jesus you dumb cow." "Don't _you_ start too. He's been watching me all week." I said with a grunt, indicating the man beside me. "So you're just going to _ignore_ the fact I had to kick your baby daddy off the estate?" Joey's head snapped up before looking to the CEO at my side. "Randy was here?" "We had a fight-" "Shh." Hushed the blond. "What'd he want?" "Her." The brunet lit the end of the blunt and gave a hard draw to get it going. "Well we knew that." The men smirked and I groaned. "Can you two go back to hating each other? This isn't fair." "Things got a little out of hand and he had to be _persuaded_ to leave, but we haven't seen him since." Finished the blue eyed man, passing the blunt to me. "Haven't seen Jack either, which worries me." I said, taking a hit and passing it on. A ringing from the table beside the blond had him leaning to hand it to me. "Oh hey, it's Carlos." I swiped and offered the blunt to Joey. "Hola!" _"_ _Hey, you get US news there?"_ My brows pinned. "Yea, some anyway, why?" _"_ _Turn it on."_ "Alright, hang on, hey Joey, move." The blond came to sit beside me on the couch and I found the remote. "What's goin' on?" I shrugged at Joey, showing I didn't know. I flicked on the TV and passed several local news stations to find CNN. "CNN is neutral right?" _"_ _That'll work, what's it got on it?"_ "Hang on... looks like it's talking about women's marches." My brows pinned as images of marches and protests flickered over the screen. "Carlos, what's going on over there?" I felt a bump and saw the blunt being passed. "Hang on...Joey, you should probably hear this too." I put the phone on speaker and set it on the table, using my free hand to pass the blunt. _"_ _He's talking about taking away our health care, women are marching all over the world because he's taking away planned parenthood."_ I frowned. _"_ _There's no access to abortion clinics, no birth control, and nothing to cover you if you_ _do_ _get pregnant."_ "Jesus Christ." I felt myself blown away. _"_ _Jordan, it's bad over here..."_ The screen flicked over to another story showing the President signing two orders. _"_ _Everyone hates everyone, the Democratic party has been protesting nonstop since he's been inaugurated. TEN executive orders in a week Jordan, he's not fuckin' around."_ "What..." I was speechless. _"_ _He's put a stop to receiving refugees, there's 90 day travel ban! Nobody in or out! There's talk about revoking visas and green cards."_ "Wait, what?" I felt my brows pin as I looked at the phone. "What about Maria?" Maria was on a permanent marriage visa from her husband that passed away, but if they were revoking visas that meant she was at risk. _"_ _I don't know_ _what_ _Mom's going to do. She's scared. You should be too."_ "Why? I'm fine." _"_ _Is your visa up to date?"_ "Yea, I mean, I think so. Why? It's not like Japan's deporting people." I said as I stood and limped over to a corner and pulled on the hard wood floor. _"_ _Jordan it isn't leaving Japan that's the problem, it's coming_ _home_ _. The way he's going it wouldn't surprise me if he cut off all ties to any country we've been at war with."_ I caught one of the boards and a block of the flooring came up, allowing me to reach below and pull out a metal tin case.

"Oh, come on, he wouldn't do that. He can't." _"_ _He's not supposed to be able to build that fucking wall in front of Mexico, but he is."_ "You've got to be joking." Said Joey, watching the story on the television. Sitting the case on the table, I returned to my seat and popped it open. Inside laid all my US paperwork. _"_ _He's also building that fucking pipeline,_ _both_ _of them. He's claiming it's going to give the US jobs, but it's not right. He_ _owns_ _stock in the business' that are building them, it's all for his gain!"_ I felt sick to my stomach, and I had a feeling Joey was feeling similar. I saw the blunt in the blue eyed man's hand and I silently asked for it, taking a thick inhale. _"_ _You find your passport?"_ "Yea, hang on." I passed the cigarette and dug around in the box. "There's my social, hang on Carlos, I'm lookin'." I said, pulling out pieces of papers and looking them over. _"_ _Brian and I are going to Standing Rock to protest."_ "Yea? What's your mom think of that?" I asked, finally finding my passport, digging for my visa. _"_ _She doesn't know."_ "You better keep it that way or she'll kill you before you leave." I said, finding what I was after. "Alright, my passport is good for another year..." _"_ _What about your visa?"_ "I wanna say it should be too... Fuck." I whispered, finding the date. _"_ _What?"_ "It expires in June... I have six months." _"_ _Renew it. Actually, fuck that visa, get a citizenship there."_ "Carlos if we give up our citizenship, we _can't_ come back. Between the process itself and the fact that Jack was born _here,_ we wouldn't be able to stay. And if _I go_ and Randy doesn't, that makes a whole new set of problems." _"_ _Why wouldn't Randy go?"_ "We're separated..." _"_ _Good. He was an asshole anyway."_ "Thanks, makes me feel better." I muttered sarcastically. "What should I do Carlos?" _"_ _Either come home now, or don't come home at all Jordan. I'm scared about what the next four years mean for us..."_ "What would you do?" _"_ _Stay as far from here as I fucking could."_ "But..." _"_ _I mean it Jordan, if you're out,_ _stay out_ _. Find a way to renew that visa and wait it out there."_ "But your mom-" _"_ _Mom will be okay, but... between you and me, if you could... keep an eye out. See if you can find her a spot there."_ "I will. Be safe." _"_ _I will. Te amo."_ "Love you too." The phone beeped and I glared at the papers in my hand. "How's _your_ visa?" I asked the blond. "I have permanent citizenship, I haven't left the country in years." Said Joey. "Fuck." I threw the papers back in the box and leaned back. "Apply for a work visa, rich boy'll vouch for you." Said the blond. "He's right." Said Kaiba, passing the joint to me. "You wouldn't be the first Kaiba Corp has signed over." "Right, but Randy doesn't work for you... if he goes home I... I don't know, I can't imagine he'd take Jack, but..." "Screw it, give up your US citizenship." Said Joey. My brows pinned and he held up a hand to silence me a moment. "Listen, if you give up your rights there, you can stay, With your son a citizen _here_ I don't think they'll tell you no." "But I couldn't go home." "Permanently? No." I flinched and looked to the box sitting on the table. "What do you have in the US?" I shrugged. "I guess I just... always liked the option... I mean I have a dad somewhere I don't know anything about." "Let it go..." I looked into those hazel eyes and saw a serious stare. "I mean it. You can't take Jack back there, not now. You can visit your family, but stay here." I sighed. "I don't know _anything_ about rights here... I can't even read the language." "You speak mandarin, you can figure it out." Said Kaiba. "You speak Chinese?" Asked Joey curiously. "And Spanish, and I can _get by_ in Japanese, I mean I understand it well enough. I'd imagine my accent is horrible though." I said, taking a hit of the blunt and feeling it sting my fingertips. "We'll help you." Said Kaiba. "I'll see what it takes to become a citizen, if you start learning the language." "Why?" The brunet raised a brow. "You don't think I'm going to smoke with Wheeler _alone_ do you?" I snorted and passed the roach to the blond in question. "I'll do it because I care." Teased Joey, drawing a smile from me. "Yea right. You'd miss your best customer." "Well that too."


	21. Chapter 21

**The drama builds! We're working our way closer and closer towards our conclusion. Make sure you R &R. Thanks guys! - B.B**

 **Chapter 21**

I had a guy out fixing the piano, and Joey and I were putting the panels up in the new room, a white molding dividing the paint from the wood below. I wore a brace under my coveralls to protect my healing joint, but over all, the recovery had been good. It was just the nagging from the blond to be careful was exhausting. When I'd been on the roof checking to see if the fireplace at the far end of the room was in tact, he'd harped at me from the ground. While I sat on a ladder re-staining the tall bookshelves at the other end of the room, he'd nagged at me from the floor where he was doing the lower shelves. I think he felt guilty for leaving me to do the carpeting on my own. As we wandered down for something to eat, I hummed the tune in my ear and felt Joey tap me. "What are you singing now?" "That's not singing. That's humming." "Sing it for me." He said with a grin. He didn't have to ask twice, my voice ringing out as we stepped into the kitchen. "Sometimes it's hard to think my time here is ending, It troubles me to think about who I've offended, But I can't live my life In the interest of those, Holding me back when I'm stood on my toes! But too many times I've been risking my life!Making decisions whilst trying to be nice it's- Better! To make your mistakes than to live without knowing it's- Better! To fall on your face than to stay on your feet! As long, long, long, as you try..." He gave a smile as he took a seat at the bar. "You feeling better about this immigration thing?" I shrugged, tugging the headphone out. "No, I haven't exactly brought it up with Randy... but... I don't know if I should stay..." I looked to the blond as I pulled out a few bottles of water from the fridge. "I _want_ to be here. With Jack. But with everything so crazy at home I feel like I should be there... I'm worried about Maria." "Don't tell me I did all this for nothing." I jumped as the blue eyed man breezed through, dropping a folder on the bar before me. "What's this?" I asked as he moved by to refill a mug in his hand from the coffee pot. "A copy of the Japanese Constitution." "You guys have one too?" I asked curiously, peeking at the sheets inside of the folder. "The US isn't the only free country with a constitution, Jordan." Said Joey with a grin. "Yea, but I mean we have bald eagles and the Statue of Liberty. 'Merica." I said with a macho pose. "Wait... this is all in Kanji." I said with a frown, flicking through the sheets. "I guess you'll have to _learn it._ " Said Kaiba, smirk in place. A loud, deep rumble was followed by a sharp crack, causing us all to look up as the lights flickered. "Damn, I thought this storm wasn't supposed to come until tomorrow." I said, peeking out the kitchen window to see a deep overcast, rain already starting to quicken. "Does this place have a generator?" Asked Joey, a frown on his lips as he studied the lights above. "It's in the basement." Replied the blue eyed man. "I should go look at it." I said, closing the folder. "Need a hand?" Asked the blond. "Yea, if you would." We hadn't taken two steps when another roar left the sky and the lights went out completely. "Mother fuck." I muttered, reaching into my front pocket for my trusty hand light.

"Okay, nobody move, I don't wanna pay off _another_ vase." I said, pulling my light out and clicking the end. "Oh come on." I growled as the end stayed dark. "Does _nothing_ work?" I whined. A light would draw our attention to where the tall man had pulled out a lantern from under the sink. " _This_ works." "Cute." I muttered, moving to grab it. "I prefer handsome, but I'll take a compliment when I get one." I snorted as I looked to the blue eyed man. "Here." I reached to my hip and pulled out my phone. "If you need to go anywhere, you'll at least have something to see by." He accepted the device, and I took the lantern to light our way down to the basement.

"Alright, put that gas in." I filled the generator with diesel and shared a victorious smile with the blond as the lights flicked on. "Bump it." He pressed his fist to mine and I grinned. "That's not the only thing you'll be poundin' tonight -ow!" I rubbed the spot on my shoulder where he'd popped me one. Jogging up the stairs, we found the brothers on the couch, eyes locked on the weather forecast on the screen. "Good job guys, that'll keep us going for a while." Said Mokuba with a grateful smile. "Joey did it." "You bet, it runs on gas, I'm your man." Said the blond. The sound of the doorbell had my brows up and looking to the brothers. The elder Kaiba held my phone up. "Randy called... their roof is leaking." I frowned. "I told them they could wait it out at your place. Dog too." "How generous of you." I muttered, turning to answer the door. The rain was pouring down, leaving my ex, his lover, the dog _and_ my son soaked to the bone. "Here." I held my keys out, and for once Randy didn't fight as he held out a backpack. "I packed an extra set of clothes and his uniform." I took the bag and ushered my son in. "You might have to hand crank the generator, it's under the sink with extra gas, it'll get you through the night." He gave me a look of genuine thanks. "Don't smoke my stash." I growled in clear dismissal, watching them go. As irritated as I was at losing my home to my ex for the evening, I was thankful the CEO had told them to come. I'd rather them be here then at their house where I would worry about my son's safety all night, and I think Kaiba knew that. Another rumble would have the boy at my side giving a hard jump. "It's alright hun." I murmured, rubbing his wet back. "Let's get you in a hot bath." He gave a shaky nod and I lifted him to rest on my hip.

I laid in the bed with the boy, my headphones split between us as a song played into them while I rubbed his back. I thought maybe a warm bath and cuddle time would help the boy settle, but he'd been shaking like a leaf the whole time. The music was my last shot, and it looked like it was working. Slow, deep breaths marked his slumber, and slowly, I rose out of the bed, leaving my phone behind. Making my way back out into the living room, I sighed as I flopped down between the brothers, the blond on the floor splayed out with his back against the sofa. "You get him settled?" Asked the blue eyed man. "What I could. He hates storms, poor thing. I got him down, but he'll probably be up at least once." "I never cared for them either." Said Joey, drawing a rumble from Kaiba. "That's okay mutt, dogs are supposed to be afraid of storms." "Hey!" "If you _wake that child_ I will kill you both and bury you spooning one another." I growled darkly, drawing their silence almost immediately. A giggle left the teen beside me and I cracked a grin.

The storm would take out the cable not long after that, but fortunately, the black haired teen was quick to offer a slew of movies they had at their disposal. Joey and him decided on one, and I didn't care enough to object. Neither did the CEO, whose stare had been locked on me since I sat down. Something was going on in that bright mind of his, and I had a feeling I'd find out soon enough. As the film started and the two beside us grew involved, I looked over. "What's your deal?" I asked softly. "What?" "You're staring at me." "So?" I gave him a clear look of impatience before looking back to the screen. "What's on your mind?" "I..." A loud, shattering boom would vibrate the very walls of the large home, and I knew instantly it would wake the child. A loud wail would confirm my fears, and a moment later out came the boy from the hall, tears running down his face. Locking on to where I sat, he dove into my arms, sobs wracking his body. I felt my heart sink. My son was upset, and there wasn't much I could do for him. Whenever he used to get this way there was only one person that could fix it. "Hey... breathe." I leaned him back and wiped his tears with my thumbs. He took a gasping breath and another sob left him as a loud boom came from the storm raging outside. "Jackson? Do you wanna go stay with Daddy tonight?" The boy gave a sniff. "I- I want Daddy." "Okay, lets go, I'll take you to Daddy." I wrapped his arms around my neck and stood. Randy was an asshole, but the boy trusted him to keep him safe from all types of monsters. At the end of the day, Jack _lived_ with his father. "My coat's in the hallway if you wanna use it." Said Joey. "Thanks." Wrapping the boy the best I could to keep him dry, I used the back door and made a run for it. My overhang wasn't big, but it would shield us enough to wait for the man to answer the door. "Jordan?" "We had a bit of a crisis." I said, stepping inside and dropping the boy to the floor so I could take the coat off him. "Hey bud." The moment Randy wrapped his arms around our son, the boy's worries seem to vanish. "I'm going to go lay him down." Said the man, moving to place him in my room. At first I wasn't sure what to do with myself, but I noticed the blonde woman was...missing. Bubbles was curled up on a rug in the living room, where the TV was on and casting a dull light, it's picture blank. As Randy returned and I raised a brow. "Where's Mai?" "She decided on a hotel for the night." I snorted. "My place not good enough for her?" "I think she was under the impression we'd be staying inside..." Said the man quietly. "You tell her you kind of ruined that for yourself?" "No... honestly I haven't told her anything about that night..." "Shocker." He sighed. "I guess I should be thankful he let us stay here... he didn't have too." We stayed in silence for a long, awkward moment. "Do you love him Jordan?" I opened my mouth to answer, but I was a bit surprised to find that it had to be forced. "No... no, it's just messin' around. Havin' a bit of fun." I muttered. He gave me a long stare before he replied. "Alright... well if that is the case, I want you to keep Jack out of it..." My brows pinned. "Jordan, Jack doesn't understand what a 'Fuck buddy' is. What you're doing is only going to confuse him. It already has." I felt guilt well in my stomach. "If... you decide to make it serious, and you _genuinely_ care about him, then... I'll get over it." Our eyes locked. "We both haven't been doing this right... our focus needs to be on Jack, above all else." I nodded. "I... I get it."


	22. Chapter 22

**SO MUCH DRAMA. I'm usually fine with it if it isn't my own. R &R and stick around to find out how it ends! Thanks guys - BB**

 **Chapter 22**

When I returned to the mansion, I couldn't make myself go into the living room. I had some deep thoughts to mull over. I'd been incredibly selfish, and the exact thing I'd accused Randy of doing I'd done myself, consciously or not. And poor Jack had just been along for the ride. My wanderings would land me in the new room. It still smelled of paint, but I couldn't help but feel like an artist with their greatest work. From the refinished fireplace and the tile surrounding it, to the shining bookcases, restored to their true glory. I'd put my blood, sweat, and tears into this room. Why? Why didn't I just give him the three rooms he wanted? Why did I feel the need to take his challenge and _impress_ him? Lightening filled the room with a flash for just a moment, but it was enough for me to catch sight of one of the few pieces I'd kept from the scraps. That piano. It was huge, a hassle to move, and had taken a large chunk out of the restoration fund to mend. Why had I kept that? Running my fingers softly along it's keys I pressed one, and almost sighed. It sounded beautiful. Taking a seat on the bench, I put my hands over the keys. Long fingers found their place almost instantly, and trailed a string of notes. Slowly, a melody began to form, my mind working it's way through my issues as hands went on their own. Was Joey right? Was Kaiba doing what he was doing for me to get into my bed? I almost snorted. Of course he was. He gave me a room to design because he knew that's what I liked doing. He gave me those tickets because he knew my son would enjoy them, and I, in turn, would feel grateful. I almost felt manipulated, but I'd been a willing and open participant. It wasn't his fault... It was mine. I was getting attached to the blue eyed man, and while I enjoyed my time with him, if we continued on the path we were on I wouldn't be the only one caught in the cross fire. My hands moved over the keys and I couldn't help but let my voice ring into the silent room. "Come on skinny love just last the year... Pour a little salt we were never here. My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my...Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer..." I paused for just a moment before I started up once more. "Tell my love to wreck it all! Cut out all the ropes and let me fall! My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my... Right at the moment this order's tall... I _told_ you to be patient, and I _told_ you to be fine. And I _told_ you to be balanced and I _told_ you to be kind. In the morning I'll be with you, But it will be a different kind. Cuz I'll be _holding_ all the tickets, And you'll be _owning_ all the fines..." My hands stilled and I frowned at them. Why didn't it sound right? It was beautiful, but it wasn't the way it sounded in my head. "You hold your wrists too low." Spoke a voice from the door. My head snapped up to see the the man of my thoughts. "You need to lift them if you want to hit the key you want." He stepped inside the dark room, the only light coming from the storm outside. "My piano teacher told me that once I think." I answered as I moved over to allow him the seat beside me.

"He liked to swat my hands." A deep rumble left the man as he placed his own hands over the keys. Looking at them, it doesn't surprise me in the slightest he knew how to play. Long fingers, with a large palm. They were made for it. "Mine would do the same thing... Straighten your back, you won't put so much pressure on your hands." I did as he asked, and found he was right. No real surprise there. His fingers danced over the ivory, and mine couldn't help but dance with them. "Is there anything you're not any good at?" I asked, smile coming over my lips. "A few things... I hear rumor I don't communicate well... That I can be hard to read..." Our hands would throw a melody back and forth across the keys. It was beautiful, so much so I knew I would be sorry when it ended. "You are... I've found if I can't tell what you're thinking a joke always works." I hummed. "The worse the better." He snorted. "See?" He shook his head a bit. "Is everything a joke to you?" "Not always... I start to wonder about my life though..." I gave a flourish of keys before working it back down to his side. "What's wrong with it? You seem happy enough..." "But... it's not just my life..." I studied his hands as he played. "Seto... I can't do this anymore..." The use of his given name had his attention, but I couldn't bring myself to look up. "This has been... one wild ride... one I don't think I'll ever really be able to forget." I allowed my fingers to spread and grow my sound before dimming it once more, almost unconscious of his own tune quieting. "But I... I think... we should stop... This... game I've been playing has more then two players and I've... Really lost sight of that. Someone's gonna get hurt. I just... I got this feelin'..." An almost bittersweet smile came over my face. "I just got this feelin' it's gonna be me. See, I'm getting my hopes up and it's not fair to ask more from you. But...I..." He said nothing as his hands moved off the keys. "I can't let Jack get pulled along on my ride." I swallowed my lump in my throat and kept playing. "I think... I'm gonna go home? I think I'm gonna go see what can be done from over there." I let out a tiny laugh. "So if you're ever in the States... bring bail money." My fingers trailed up the keys until finally they stilled, the instrument giving a soft hum as the notes faded. "You're running." It was a simple statement, but the way he said it made it seem almost accusatory. "So? Unless you give me a reason to stay..." I looked up and saw that deep stare a mix of thought, and feeling. A short lean and I brushed my lips against his cheek. I didn't bother begging to be friends, I didn't bother asking for one for the road, because the one thing I wanted from him, wasn't something he could give me.

"Get out." The words sent chills down my spine as I stepped into the kitchen the next morning. "Easy rich boy, don't think you're gonna go broke over some toast." "I don't feed strays, let alone let them in my kitchen." The CEO was giving a dirty look to the blond, who was getting irritated. "Let's just go Joey." I said quietly. Without another word the blond stood and moved to put his plate in the sink. "Yes, run to your master's call. Take her with you." Joey looked as though he wanted to object, but I patted his back to encourage him along. "That's right, I forgot, you prefer a master of the... _male_ variety." The muscles under my hand locked up and I felt my heart stop. "What did you say?" Asked Joey, voice so calm it scared me. "You heard me, the dog likes bones." "Where did you hear that?" "Why don't you ask _her_ that." I felt my heart shatter at the utterly hurt stare that turned my way from the blond. "Joey I'm sorry." "Why did you do that." "It was an accident-" " _Why did you do that_." He shoved my arm off and took a step back. "After everything I've done for you, the _one_ thing I asked was you kept that to yourself." I felt my lip tremble. "I didn't mean too! I swear." I went to touch him and he gave my shoulder a shove, exiting the kitchen in a clear beeline for the door. "Wait! Joey!" I felt my tears drop but that didn't stop the scathing glare at the blue eyed man. "You _didn't_ have to do that!" I hissed through my grit teeth before turning and running to catch up with the blond.


	23. Chapter 23

**Almost there guys! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 23**

I packed what I could in a day, mostly essentials, paperwork, toothbrush, clothes. Taking a look at the phone in my hand, I dropped it to the coffee table with my stash. Mokuba will find it eventually. I'd really burned my bridge here, and it _hurt._ I guess what they said about whirlwind romances was right. In the end, we _all_ fall.

I went LA. I thought about going to see Maria, but instead I found myself working at a college campus as a repair woman. Through that I started taking night classes on social media. The thought of making money simply buy doing a video or blog interested me. So I started with my phone, propped over a keyboard as I played songs for Youtube. They weren't great at first, but through some recommendations from viewers, and singing along, I found them growing. They weren't world famous by any means, but a few viral videos did end up bumping my followers. As the numbers rose, agents would poke around. Asking if I was willing to try one instrument over another. I turned my keyboard into a mini piano, and learned guitar in front of thousands of viewers every week. I started performances at a local bar on karaoke night. I wasn't rich, by any means, but it was enough to keep my bills paid. It would be those videos that would lead into a job as a studio musician. Basically anyone using the studio (singers mostly) who didn't posses musical talent would rent myself and a few others to play the music to their songs.

Unfortunately one of my many nights singing on stage would land me in a bit of hot water. A mouthy patron, combined with a few too many shots would have him and I both locked up for the weekend in a drunk tank. It would be Monday morning before the courts opened and I resigned myself to waiting out my stay in my haze. The alcohol that had filled my blood was gone, leaving only the warm throbbing from the bruises where the man and I had exchanged punches. I was in and out, but I think they told me it was assault, battery, and drunken disorderly. I sighed. This _hadn't_ been my game plan. When I showed up, it had been because of hurt. Fear for my would-be mother, and hurt because of the decision I had made with Seto. It had been almost six months since I'd left Japan. I was going nowhere, and I missed Jack. Randy was supportive of my need to come back to the homeland, but he'd been encouraging of my return, claiming that with his renewed visa, I could stay with him until I found employment willing to cover my own. He'd signed the divorce papers, and ever since our anger with one another seemed to vanish. We were free to be friends without any labels claiming differently. I retained his name though, if nothing more then to simply match my son's. Thoughts of Domino would have my thoughts turning to Joey. Had he ever forgiven me? Speaking of forgiveness... I sighed once more. We hadn't parted on anything close to good terms. I missed him. A lot more then I really wanted to admit. I still had deep feelings rooted about the blue eyed man, feelings I didn't know were quite so resilient until I'd tried to be rid of them. The sound of heels on the concrete floor would have my head up. Buttoned up in a light gray suit, with his thick black locks pulled back in a low ponytail, was Mokuba. I felt shock coat my features and stood, unsure if it was real or a result of a concussion. "Mokuba?" "Hey Jordan." The boy gave a smirk. "Fancy meeting you here." "Going in or heading out?" I asked, giving a smile of my own as I pressed against the bars. "Actually, I'm here to see _you_." My brows flicked up. "What's up? Are you okay?" He gave a smile. "I'm fine... You look like you've seen better days." "You know me, all salt." He shook his head, a smile still on his face. "You haven't changed much I see." "Nah." He reached into his suit, bringing out a card. "Seto asked me to keep this... just in case I found you." "Found me?" "Hey!" I held up the envelope to show the officer standing nearby. "It's a card." "Open it." Using my fingernail I tore open the paper and showed a simple piece of card stock and the empty envelope, settling the guard down. "Randy's the only one who's heard anything from you... he's the one who told me where you were." "I was under the impression nobody much cared what I did with myself when I left..." I said quietly, getting a good look at what he'd given me. "What is this?" "We're opening offices here, in the US. Seto wanted me to give you that." It was an invitation, in Sacramento from the looks of it. The grand opening of the first US branch of Kaiba Corp. "Li'l problem..." I looked around and gave a smirk. "By the looks of it, probably not leavin' LA anytime soon." The dark haired teen gave a sigh. "Well, out of all the places I figured I'd find you, this wasn't it. Hindsight has me thinking I really should have thought that through a bit more." I smirked. "I'll see what I can do. Don't go anywhere." He said with that famous Kaiba smirk as he pulled out his phone.


	24. Chapter 24

**Officially, this ended here. But don't worry. There's an epilogue. Because I love you guys.**

 **Hope you've enjoyed, please let me know. -BB**

 **Chapter 24**

"Yes, my name is Jordan, I um... I got one of these." I said to the man at the door, pulling out an invitation. A critical eye ran over my form, with good reason. The dress I'd been given to wear was sleeveless, the only thing holding the cloth in place was a strap around the back of my neck, showing the full ink sleeves running down from my shoulders. The dress stopped just shy of my knees, with a slit running up to allow movement, but showing a number of designs covering my calves. I'd found this little number sitting on the bed of the luscious hotel room I'd been given. When I'd arrived in Sacramento, a man had been waiting with my name on a sign. When I'd identified myself, he took me to the hotel, given me the keys but nothing else, but I knew who'd made such arrangements. At first I wasn't going to accept, but at the end of the day, I still owed him one. With that in mind, I took entrance into the party. One look around had several faces familiar to me from my time protesting. CEO's of various companies who no doubt held stock in Kaiba Corp. I saw the governor of California, and quite a few big name celebrities. Why had I came here? Favor. Right. I sighed and gladly took a flute of champagne offered by the wait staff. "Ladies and Gentlemen! I would very much like to welcome our host for the evening!" I recognized Roland instantly, and almost had to smile at his enthusiasm. "Mister Seto Kaiba." Looking up the wide staircase I felt my breath leave me as I saw the man in question making his way down. He wore that damn white suit. It had to be illegal to look that good. On his arm was a blonde woman, her teeth a perfect white, her skin smooth and tan. A sour feeling swelled in my stomach. Was I jealous? Why? We'd never been a thing. Polite applause greeted the CEO as he pressed a kiss to the woman's hand and sent her off to the crowd, stepping to the microphone to say a few words. Replacing my empty glass for a fresh one, I moved among the people. If I had to be here, I might as well see about making a few friends that might be valuable later.

Food was offered, but I couldn't seem to find my appetite, or the younger Kaiba for that matter. I'd been looking, in the meantime though, I'd made several acquaintances. "I really appreciate what you've been doing, Mr. Governor." I spoke politely, taking the man's hand. "Well I believe we need to remain a solid force. This country was founded of freedoms, and I believe that the US being called 'The melting pot' of the world should be used as an advantage, and continuing to accept others into this beautiful country will only add to it." He gave me a smile. "I know you from somewhere, don't I?" I felt a blush come over my cheeks. "Well I don't know about that, I'm nobody really." "No I do!" He had a look of thought. "You had a video! Yes, I remember, my daughter showed it to me! Something on the piano." "That's kind of you to say." He gave a smile. "I always have a deep respect for the arts. You're truly fortunate to have such a talent." "Mr. Governor..." The man turned his head to listen to an aid at his side. "Alright, thank you. Well, it's been a pleasure, what was your name?" "Jordan. Jordan Crandle." "Well it's been a pleasure Jordan." I nodded and met his hand once more. "Pleasure's mine, sir." He stepped away and I moved to return for another glass of champagne when I stopped short, eyes following a broad chest up to where bright blue eyes where studying me close. "Enjoying yourself?" "I am actually, call it a happy accident." I said, passing off my glass to a waitstaff. "Mokuba tells me you've made quite the name for yourself..." "I have. I'm Facebook famous." I gave a cheeky smirk. "Where _is_ Mokuba? I've been looking for him." I said, looking around the room once more.

"Running the home office while I'm here. Listen Jordan-" "I'll have to send something, he got me out of a bit of trouble-" "Jordan." I stopped my nervous rambling, and looked up with a sigh. "What?" His hand came out and I gave it a reluctant look. "I believe you still owe me one..." He said, lips curled in a smirk. God dammit. "What, your date busy?" I muttered, taking it and letting him lead me out where others danced to the music in the background. His brow lifted. "I didn't come with anyone." I gave a look to where the blonde woman he'd came down with stood talking with other business executives. "That's Cynthia Reynolds. She'll be running this branch." His tone turned smug. "Where you _jealous_?" "No." My answer was just a _tad_ quick to be honest, and I think he knew that. A deep chuckle left him. "I told you I don't like blondes." Taking one hand in his, his other wrapped around my waist, while mine rested on his shoulder. Settling in to a simple step, I followed his lead, looking to change the subject. "Why the sudden urge to import a branch on US soil? You didn't express any interest before..." I asked, eyes out among the crowd to avoid those bright iris'. "The US is in need right now, a need for jobs and a need for an economy bump. I'm hoping with the new branch it'll allow us to contribute, if only a bit towards resettling the US, and stopping the protests." My hand tightened a bit in his. "You know that's not the only thing wrong with this country." "No... but it's a start." We were quiet a moment before he spoke up. "I've seen a few of your videos... you've been busy." "It's been... different." I sighed. "I'm not sure what else there is though... It's about that time." "You thinking about going home?" Home. What an odd word. "I don't know where home is right now... I miss Domino... and I miss Jack." My heart ached. "And Joey..." "Wheeler's fine." My brows lifted and for the first time I looked to the man before me. "He took your job. Him and Mokuba are... a _thing,_ I guess, I don't know..." His tone wasn't bitter, but almost confused, like someone questioning your favorite ice cream flavor. "Are they really?" I felt myself give a genuine smile. "So called it." "Did you?" I felt a rumble leave his chest, one of those rare smiles hidden behind a smirk. "I did. I was going to do something but... when I left Joey and I weren't on the greatest terms..." My smile melted as I remembered what Kaiba had done before I left. "Jordan..." "Why did you do that?" I asked quietly. He didn't answer right away, a sigh leaving his lips as we continued to sway with the melody.

"I was angry... and upset... I guess I didn't like the thought of losing you." He'd felt rejected. I suppose I could understand. To a degree. "I will admit what I said... wasn't right... my relationship with you had nothing to do with Wheeler, and I shouldn't have made it a part of it." The space between us had diminished a bit, leaving his chest pressed to mine. "I guess... I'm sorry Jordan." That...wow. "Don't look so shocked, I'm not _that_ big of an asshole." He muttered. "You _are_ that big of an asshole... but... thank you." We settled in silence and my ears caught the tune the band was playing. "I know this song." I muttered, brows pinned as I tried to pin the lyrics in my mind. "Do you?" His voice in my ear sent shivers of delight down my spine. A hum caught the tune for me, and I let my voice croon as I remembered the words. "It's not over tonight, Just give me one more chance to make it right, I may not make it through the night, I won't go home without you..." As the actual words processed, my head snapped up to catch his stare, that delightful smirk of his watching my reaction. "Of all the things I felt but never really shown, Perhaps the worst is that I ever let you go." I felt him squeeze me tight, our bodies now flush with his head bowed to hear my voice sing the next line. "I should not ever let you go, oh, oh, oh!" His sweet timbre would join mine for the chorus, and I couldn't stop my smile. "It's not over tonight, Just give me one more chance to make it right, I may not make it through the night, I won't go home without you..." Never mind that we were in front of hundreds of people, never mind the months we'd spent apart, when his lips met mine, I felt it. Just a bit. It felt like home.


	25. Epilogue

**And the Last little bit for you guys. I genuinely hope you've enjoyed this. It's been good writing again. Even if it was just a bit to clean up this story. Follow me and please read the two other SK/OC fics on my profile. Let me know what you think, and once again. Thanks for reading. -BB**

 **Epilogue**

"Do I have too." "If you're actually serious about being with me, then yes." I said firmly as I instructed the driver to a turn. "Besides, all my paperwork is at her house." "Screw your paperwork. Better yet..." I gave a grin as he pressed a kiss to my neck. The sex in the hotel room the night before was a top performance, with an encore this morning when we'd woken. "Down boy." I chuckled, redirecting his lips to meet my own. "I missed you." He murmured. "Did you?" I asked with a tiny smile. "So much, here let me show you." I laughed once more as his arms wrapped around my waist and dragged me into his lap. "We'll be there in a minute. You need to behave." The driver turned down a dirt road and images of a low-end farm passed by. Chickens scattered away from the drive as the car drove passed. In the distance was a leaning shed-like barn, and I knew inside held all my little tinkering's from my childhood. The house was small, a faded blue color on the outside with paint chipping and flaking from the elements. "Is... Is this it ma'am?" Asked the driver reluctantly. I sighed. "Yes." Opening the door, I climbed out and waited for the blue eyed man to do the same, thankful he'd gone against the white suit and settled for a dress shirt, even if it _was_ with those god forsaken pants. A loud howling came from inside and suddenly the screen door burst open and a large pitt bull barreled out, barking. "Shut up, it's just me." I grunted, a sharp snap silencing the dog almost instantly, his tail wagging as he spotted who had arrived. Moving to the door, I shoved a chicken out of the way with my boot before pulling open the screen. "Who's there?!" I heard from the kitchen. "Immigration! Hide your Muslims." "That's not funny Jordan." Scolded the woman as she walked out of the kitchen, her accent rolling over my name and silencing the 'J', rolling the 'r' and lengthening the 'an'. Maria was a short, hunched woman with her long black and gray hair pulled back into a braid. There was usually an apron around her waist that she used for everything from drying dishes to cleaning faces.

Her tan skin was wrinkled, and she was starting to show her age a bit. "Who's with you?" She squinted and I stepped forward. "That's my new boo Nauna. Well not new new, old new." She looked to me and curled her lip. "You didn't say you were bringing company." "I brought company." She gave me a frown and I just smiled. "This is Seto Kaiba, Nauna. Seto, this is Maria, for all intent and purposes, my mother." "It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am." Offered the CEO, drawing a suspicious stare from the woman as she took his hand. "You're that boss. The one she slept with." "Si, Nauna." I replied, moving to a packed bookshelf on the far side of the living room. The house might look rough on the outside, but the inside was spotless, Maria took pride in a clean house, and while it might be a bit faded, you could _eat_ off these floors. "Entonces, ¿por qué traerlo aquí? No necesito ver tus aventuras. (So why bring him here? I don't need to see your flings.)" "English Nauna that's rude." I grunted, looking over the shelves. "What did you do with my visa and passport, I can tell you cleaned in here, what'd you do with it?" "That's all you came for is your passport? You won't even stay for lunch?" "You're not making us feel very welcome! I mean for god sakes there's a chicken in here." I grunted, shooting a glare at a hen nestling on the couch beside the blue eyed man, who seemed to find this _whole_ situation very amusing. "Go sit! Sit sit, I will find it." The woman swatted at me and I grumbled a bit before moving to sit on the aged couch, shoving the hen off with a squawk. "And I will start on lunch, yes?" The moment she grabbed the hen by the neck I opened my mouth to object, knowing what came next. A snap would have the creature still and I brought my hands up to cover my red face. "Oh my god..." A barking laugh left my lover and I felt him tug me into an embrace. "Lunch is fresh." He said into my hair, drawing a reluctant laugh from me and another rumble of amusement from him.

 _I_ would end up cleaning the chicken, while Maria and Seto sat at the small table in the kitchen, the man observing and Maria barking orders. "Make sure you clean that out good." "Yes ma'am." I replied, pulling the insides out and making a face. I didn't miss this. "Save that gizzard, I'll eat it." "Gross." "That's a delicacy." "Dog is a delicacy in China, but I don't eat it." I muttered. "That's enough out of you." I sighed and started pulling the meat off the chicken. "Where's your brothers? I haven't heard from them in almost a week." "Last I checked they were in DC. I lost track there for a while and I got arrested-" "WHAT?" I winced and instantly the woman was out of her chair, pointing that crooked finger in my face. "¡Te dije que ir a bares te metería en problemas! ¡¿Que estabas pensando?! Eso te seguirá por el resto de tu vida, ¿sabes? ¿Qué hay de Jack? (I told you that bar hopping would get you into trouble! What were you thinking?! That's going to follow you the rest of your life, you know? What about Jack?!)" My hands up and covered in blood and lord knows what else, I looked at the woman hopelessly as she nagged. "I was released! They didn't even file charges." "If you hadn't had _been_ in that situation to begin with it wouldn't have been a problem." She scolded. "I know... that's why I'm going home." I said softly, moving around to wash my hands. "Home..." "I'm going back to Japan." I replied, turning to face her. "Come _with_ me Nauna, I will take care of you." I said affectionately. "No." "Please! The boys will be fine here, but if you stay..." "I am a citizen." She said firmly. "With a green card." I brought my now clean hands to her sagging cheeks. "If this continues to go the way I think it will, I... I worry about what could happen... I worry about _you_. Carlos and Brian, they're worried too." A hard line formed over her brow. "I have every right to be here." " _I_ know that... but... there I can protect you... you could see Jack, and Randy." "You are ridiculous. How would I live, huh? No social security there. No work history, no language." "I will find you one, and Randy's already agreed to take you in if you need it." Her nose curled as she mumbled a rude phrase under her breath in Spanish. A tense silence filled the room before the blue eyed man finally spoke. "I need a cook..." My brow rose as he took a sip from his coffee. "I fired the last one after you left..." He looked away and I looked back to Maria. "What do you say Nauna? He's awful skinny, him _and_ his brother... I think they might need some soul food." The Mexican woman gave a hard look over my lover before muttering a bit. "He _is_ a bit skinny..." I smiled. "Alright mija, I will go." A broad grin spread over my features. "But not right away, you give me a month, maybe two, straighten things out here." "Anything you need." I pressed a kiss to her cheek and embraced her warmly, happy to know she would be joining us in Domino.

 _"In a grand opening of the new Kaiba Corp branch in Sacramento, CEO Seto Kaiba released this statement,"_ The image flicked over to the image of the blue eyed man, face out to the crowd. _"My hopes is that with this new branch, Kaiba Corporation will incorporate jobs, and income to people who may not have had such an opportunity before. I look forward to the wealth of knowledge and talent here in the United States that will only further us in being the best source of games and entertainment. Thank you."_ The image flicked back to the reporter. _"In other news related to the opening, sources say that this move may not have been completely for the sake of expansion. During the gathering, several people say they spotted the wealthy executive getting intimate with a woman during a dance together. Who was this woman? Further reports identified her as Jordan Crandle. A local musician, known for her videos online."_ The scene showed one of many performances in the bar. _"She's also credited on several musical albums and hits."_ The video stopped as it moved back to the woman reporting. An image of the CEO and I on either side of the screen. _"_ _So what does this mean for Kaiba Corp? Stock has held steady, but..."_ "Good fucking lord." I groaned, my head flopping back as we sat on what used to be my couch, it's new owner sitting beside me with a grin on his face, his shaggy blond hair pulled back into a low pony tail. "Who knew you were so talented?" "I knew she had a set of lungs on her." Commented Kaiba as he took a hit off the blunt, passing it. "Gross." "Are you _sure_ this is what you want? I've built a bit of a name for myself, is that something you really want attached to you?" I asked, tone uncertain. I wouldn't blame him in the slightest if he said no. "Really should have thought of that before he made out with you on the dance floor." Said Mokuba with a wolfish grin from a newly acquired recliner sitting off the end of the couch. "He's got a point." Said the brunet with a smirk. "But-" "Listen." The CEO gave me a stern look. "You don't have to worry about anything anymore. You're with me." A soft thumb ran over my chin. "And I'll do anything it takes to keep it that way." I couldn't help but smile, regardless of the gagging noises coming from his brother and the blond. A soft press of my lips to his fingers would bring a rare smile to the blue eyed man's face. "I love you." "I love you too."


End file.
